A Second Crime
by knyte
Summary: Three years ago Vincents wife was murdered but the man who did it got away. Since then his every waking moment has been consumed with the need to find him but he never has. Now the man has killed again but this time is different. This time there was a witness. Can Vincent finally put his wife's murder to rest or will he drag someone down with him into someone elses evil game?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so here's my shot at A Crime. I'm posting the start of three fics and I'm gonna continue with the ones that have the most interest or whichever one I feel the muse for lol. Reviews and PM's are welcome!This is all Nymph and Gurls fault! lol_

He woke in a sweat to the sound of Vicky barking at the ringing phone. He was grateful for the interruption from his sleep. He didn't think he could handle the dream one more night. He was going to have to call the Doc and tell him the meds weren't working again.

"Shhh…" He cooed to the dog shifting nervously at his side as he shoved the covers off. Stumbling into his living room he spared one quick glance at his window and noticed Alice's apartment was dark. He swore the last time he bailed her out he wouldn't be doing it again. If this was her calling drunk from a jail cell she would just have to deal with it. He wouldn't get suckered into coming to her rescue again. He couldn't be the only person she had to turn to for help.

"Hello?" he yawned reaching down to pat Vicky's head when she brushed against him with a whine.

"Vincent? I'm sorry for calling so late. This is detective Weiner…"

Vincent felt his body freeze up at the familiar voice. It had been a year since he and the detective spoke. The last time had not ended pleasantly when the detective had told him that there was a good chance they would never find Ashley's killer. That Vincent needed to try to move past it, to carry on with his life. There could only be one reason he would be calling.

"Did you catch him?" The question was a whisper, and Vincent tried not to let the hope he felt over come him.

The detectives answering sigh crushed his hopes as quickly as the call had raised them.

"No Vincent, but we may have a lead…there was another shooting. Same M O as Ashley and everything. The guy got away but there was a witness…Look I just wanted to let you know…"

"I'm coming down to the precinct."

"Vincent that's not a good…"

He ended the call before Detective Weiner could finish. He didn't care if it was a good idea or not. Vincent placed his phone on the counter before wiping his face with his hands and leaning back against the wall.

For three years nothing and now this, another person was dead because they couldn't catch this man, his wife's killer. All this time he had tried to understand why anyone would want to hurt his wife, what could possibly drive someone to kill her but after awhile he stopped questioning. He just wanted revenge. He wanted the person who did this to pay. He had seen him, seen him pass in his beaten up cab. The jacket and ring he had been wearing haunted Vincent, haunted his every waking and sleeping moment.

For three years he searched and hunted finding nothing and now in the middle of the night a simple phone call changed everything. There was a witness.

"Come on Vicky..." He called after his dog, pushing away from the wall and grabbing his keys and her leash ignoring the shaking in his hands when he did.

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI ME

"Miss James…is there anything else you can remember?"

Casey looked up from the stale cup of coffee that had been placed in front of her to stare up at the detective. He had been as kind to her as he could; explaining to her that they needed to ask her while everything was still fresh in her mind, that every detail no matter how small could help catch him. Help catch the man who had killed Lena, who had tried to kill her.

"No…I..." she swallowed past the lump in her throat clutching the blanket around her arms. She didn't ever remember feeling so cold in her life. "I was coming home, my finals ran late…Lena had gone into the city…she and Connor, they were planning a party for me to celebrate…"

"You're going to be a Veterinarian; you were taking your boards?"

"Yeah…" she nodded at the cops question reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears. When she had come home the first thing she had seen was the balloons through the wide open front door. "She always did stuff like that, celebrating the smallest thing. Um she left me messages all day teasing me about how long it was taking me and telling me she had to run into the city and that she would try to get home before me…when I got there the door was open and Connor...oh god he…" She choked back a sob as the memory rushed to her.

She had walked in about to call out for her sister when she saw Connor, Lena's boyfriend lying awkwardly on the stairs. His green eyes open wide as he stared lifelessly up at her, the small hole in his forehead bleeding slowly while the stair rugs turned redder every second under him.

"We think your sister's boyfriend surprised the perp. He expected your sister to be alone. Mr. Flannery probably heard the shot and was running to help when he was killed." Detective Weiner watched the girls hand shake as she tried to catch her breath.

"I uh, I must have screamed because the next thing I know I turned and I saw him." Casey swallowed breathing slowly. "He had the gun pointed at me but when he pulled the trigger it must have jammed or something…so I ran"

The detective nodded as she continued.

"I don't know how I was able to run but I did. I got to the kitchen and that's' that's when I saw Lena…she was on the floor, there was so much blood I skidded in it …" she looked down at the sweats the officers had given her when they brought her in. her own clothes had been covered in her sisters blood and had been taken into evidence. "I couldn't move for a second and that's when he grabbed me so I bit him...I bit his hand till it bled."

"We have a good DNA sample from the swab we took, that along with the prints off the gun he dropped will give us a really good chance at catching this guy." He offered her encouragingly. "Now when you bit him he let go, what happened then?"

"I ran for the bathroom it had a lock on it…when I reached it I tried to close the door and he stuck his arm through so I kept slamming the door. He dropped the gun and pulled back…"

"That's when you called us?"

He received a silent nod as answer the girls' mouth pulling into a frown as her blue eyes filled to the brim with the tears.

"He must have ran when he heard me dialing…my phone was in my pocket...I lose it if I put it in my purse."

"You know..." Detective Weiner offered her a small smile when she looked up "that may have saved your life."

"But it didn't save my sisters…."

Before he could say anything more the office door opened and Weiner turned to find Detective Greenly leaning through, looking from the girl to him.

"Sorry to interrupt William, but the guy with the dog is here. He wants to speak to the witness, wants to know about the shooting…"

"Yeah well that's too damn bad, he's a civilian this is a police investigation…I'm sorry..." Weiner offered to Casey who didn't acknowledge him as he stood up heading for the door "I told him not to come down here!"

Casey shuttered as the office door closed leaving her alone. She was all alone now. Lena and Connor had been the only family she had left after their parents had died a few years back. Her sister and her boyfriend had insisted Casey move in while finishing medical school so she could save up money to pay off her student loans. Connor had always made jokes about how he expected her to take care of them with her Doctor's salary once she graduated.

Now they were gone. They were gone because of her.

She wasn't stupid. She had heard the detectives talking. Her sister had gone into the city to pick up a cake. A stupid fucking cake to celebrate Casey and finishing her tests, she had ordered her favorite and when Lena had missed her train at Grand Central she had taken a cab home.

"Oh Lena…" Casey fought back the tears at the memory of her beautiful big sister laying there on the cold floor. "Shit…" Wiping her face Casey pushed back in the chair to stand. She couldn't sit still she couldn't stay quiet; she didn't want to think about what had just happened. She just wanted this to be one big horrible nightmare that she could wake up from. Moving around the desk she looked out of the glass walls to the rest of the police station.

Life carried on outside of the little cubicle office. Police officers moved from desk to desk talking and booking criminals when Casey's gaze landed on detective Weiner pushing back another man toward the hallway. The man was taller than the detective, unkempt hair sticking out at awkward angles and a little scruff decorating his face. His coat clad arms waved back toward her and the office as he appeared to be yelling at the officer.

Cocking her head to the side she noticed a leash hanging from the man's hand and remembered they had mentioned a dog. Not really aware of what she was doing Casey pushed open the office door and stepped out headed toward the two men.

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI MEACRIME

"Please just let me talk to her! Let me ask her what he looks like….." Vincent knew he shouldn't be yelling at the detective but he couldn't seem to stop. Didn't he realize how important this was? How close he was to finding this guy?!

"No Vincent. This girl has just been through the worst ordeal of her life, her family was murdered. I shouldn't even have called you. I just remember how much you wanted to catch the guy and I wanted to tell you that I hadn't given up, that I remembered you and your wife. I didn't expect you to come running down here demanding to question my witness! Now you need to leave..."

"She saw him! She saw the guy that killed Ashley!"

"We don't know that for sure! But we are doing everything we can..."

"Oh don't give me that shit!" Vincent growled glaring at the smaller man as Vicky whined pulling on her leash. "You told me the same shit three years ago when he killed Ashley and I told you about the jacket he was wearing and the ring!"

The detective turned to wave a few of the beat cops over to escort Vincent to the doors when a small voice behind him had both men turning.

"I remember a ring."


	2. Chapter 2

_AWW Thanks for reviewing Gurl. I know that a lot of people haven't seen A Crime. Norman likes to play hard to get with his movies lol you really have to search for some of them. Yes I did want them to have a romance but I think it's going to take awhile especially since they are both in really bad places emotionally. I just can't bring myself to leave him with Alice! Thanks for the advice on the chapter! BTW did you notice that they never really settle on if Vicky is a boy or a girl. I'm serious Norman refers to the dog as both at different times!_

He stood frozen his eyes on the small woman shaking in front of him under the too large blanket. Her hair was a mess of brown tangles while her eyes were bloodshot and wide. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone so pale and lost; he couldn't help but wonder if this is what people had seen when they looked at him after he had found Ashley. Had he looked this broken?

"I remember a ring…" She repeated again a little louder, her eyes shifting quickly from the detective to Vincent. "It scratched my face when I bit him. It was big and clear, like some kind of crystal. It was round."

Vincent let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding at her words, his hand loosening on Vicky's leash as he leaned forward.

"What about the jacket, was he wearing a red jacket?"

"Ok Vincent that's enough…" Detective Weiner had placed a hand on his shoulder that was quickly shrugged off as the girl shook her head.

"No, but he wore something in his hair. Like a band…"

"Miss James!" The detective snapped turning to her "This is a police investigation, an ongoing one at that you can't share this kind of information with him."

Vicky chose that moment to tug on his leash, and Vincent felt it leave his hand a second before the dog began to weave its way past the desks to the young woman sniffing at her feet, while the detectives began to scowl and someone shouted for Weiner to get them out of there.

Vincent moved quickly brushing past the police to take the end of the leash from the young woman. She had picked it up before patting Vicky's head. He had maybe a second before he would be thrown out and that was being generous.

"Please…" He whispered to her his warm fingers brushing against her cold hand. "This man killed my wife."

"He killed my sister…"

"Please I just need to talk to you. I'll wait just please let me talk to you after…I need…"

He searched for the right words as blue eyes rose up from looking down at Vicky to meet his own. A part of him, the hurt and angry part inside of him recognized something in her look. It was a look shared by two people who had lost the people closest to them.

"You need to know." Came her quiet whisper as hands slapped down on Vincent's shoulders pulling him away from her as she gave a silent nod. He didn't argue then but let the police lead him away pulling Vicky along with him as he watched the girl wipe away more tears before the detective wrapped an arm around her hunched shoulders leading her back into the office.

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI MEACRIME

He had waited at the precinct for an hour before a secretary had come out with a card. They wanted to keep the girl there overnight mostly to finish questioning so she had sent out the card with her name and an address to a coffee shop with a time to meet the next day.

Casey James. Vincent hoped she didn't mind that he had taken a seat outside, it was cold but they wouldn't allow him to bring Vicky in. He could have asked Alice to watch the dog but he was trying to distance himself from her as much as possible. He had caught her watching him again this morning as he had made himself breakfast. He felt like she was always watching him, even when he didn't catch her doing it.

Vicky's soft whine drew him out of his thoughts as a hand pulled back the seat across from him.

"Sorry I'm late…" Casey offered quietly setting down her hat and gloves on the table before sitting "I was making arrangements."

Funeral arrangements Vincent thought to himself and felt a pang of guilt as he took in her swollen puffy eyes. She was still so fresh in her grieving, he knew he should leave her alone but he had waited so long for any information even the smallest bit he couldn't let this chance go.

"Coffee? "He asked as she leaned over to pet Vicky.

"Yes please, just black…" She answered kindly enough but without a smile.

He ended up getting a few cups for her that morning as he asked her about the previous night. She retold him everything she had told the police down to even the mole under the killers left eye.

"I don't think I could ever forget his face…" she said looking past him as she absently stroked Vicky's fur. "Not even if I tried."

Vincent set down the pen he had been using to take notes. He hated himself for making her have to relive this again so soon. He knew all too well that she would have nightmares for weeks possibly years about that night. He wanted to apologize to her but couldn't find the words as he looked to where Vicky laid his head on Casey's lap.

"He likes you…" He nodded to his dog and felt something pull in his chest when Casey's lips lifted a little at the statement.

"It's a good dog…The police said your wife had gotten him as a present for you. I asked, it's not every day someone brings their dog with them into a police station." She offered at his questioning look.

"Hmm, I guess not." Vincent rubbed at his lips while Casey bit at hers.

"Will you tell me your story now? Will you tell me about your wife?"

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI MEACRIME

It was late by the time Vincent got back to the apartment. After he had shared his story with Casey, they had exchanged numbers. He wanted to know whatever updates the police told her since he doubted they would be calling him any time soon after the previous night. When he had told Casey about the connections he had made at the local diner the cabbies liked to frequent she had immediately demanded he take her the next time he went.

"I told you I'll never forget his face. If he is on one of those videos I'll recognize him."

The vehemence in her voice had shocked Vincent but then he knew that feeling. That rush of adrenaline of anger he felt every time he thought he was getting closer to catching the killer, she felt it too now. He promised her he would contact her the next time he would go.

"You hungry sweetheart?" He asked Vicky taking off her leash. He watched his dog jump up and settle himself on the couch as he went about making them a meal. It had felt good to tell Casey about Ashley, about all of it. She had been quiet until he had finished but he knew she understood. She had even gone so far as to hug him before she left, her head resting just under his chin. He wasn't sure who needed the hug more but it had felt good to reconnect with someone, anyone after so many years. He knew it was wrong for him to think that especially at the price it came to Casey but he couldn't help how he felt.

He wasn't alone with this anymore.

His phone buzzed as he pulled out plates for him and Vicky. Glancing down he saw Casey's number before flipping it open.

**Does it get any easier? The pain of not having them here does it get any less?**

He rubbed at his lips as he read her message over and over, thinking how best to answer. He didn't want to lie or sugarcoat anything for her. He didn't think she would appreciate that.

**No. It doesn't get any less or any easier. You just get stronger. You learn to live with the pain. But you never forget it.**

He sent the message and was worried when he didn't automatically get a reply. He didn't want to hurt her any more. It wasn't until he was washing dishes later that night that his phone buzzed again with Casey's number. Her reply was two words.

**Thank you.**

_*****Ok I'm sorry if this fic is coming off as depressing lol but in the movie Vincent is a very sad, lonely person he really is obsessed with finding his wife's killer and I felt like it would take someone going through this with him to really connect with him. I don't want to rush anything for my character but I promise if you bare with me it will be worth it lol. Please review*****_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you Gurl for the review! The only review lol. It's ok though I love the character of Vincent too much to abandon this story, even if you are the only person reading it. I just want to hug him, that man needed a hug. Actually so do the majority of Norman's characters…Warning I am skipping ahead in the timeline to three months after Vincent met Casey the night of her families murder to help move the plot along. Please review!_

Three months later…

Vincent rubbed his thumb across his lips as he sat waiting. Sophie, the little blonde waitress that worked at Jackson Hole Diner and his friend came over to refill his coffee cup.

"You know I'm not sure how much I'm going to have for you this week." she smiled at him apologetically before setting the coffee mug down and reaching for a remote. For the last few years she would replay the security tapes for Vincent, helping him to look for someone, anyone who may have resembled the killer. It had been a long shot and usually he would be in the Diner for hours that was until Casey started helping him.

"Actually could we wait, at least until Casey gets here? She should be just a little longer."He watched as Sophie put the remote down with a sigh before picking up a bar rag and moving down the counter.

"Yeah, just let me know when you're ready hun."

He watched her move away when the chimes on the door jingled as it opened.

"Sorry I'm late…"

"When are you ever on time?" Vincent asked with a small smirk while Casey paused next to him with a small frown.

"Ha Ha. That's so funny. Here." She set down a brown paper bag in front of him on the counter. "It's just a few things for Vicky from the office. Some heart worm pills and dental chew bones." She explained when Vincent peered into the bag.

"Thanks. He really liked those treats you gave him last week." He nodded reaching out to pull out her seat while she shrugged out of her large coat. He raised a brow when he saw her still in her work scrubs. "Long day?"

"You could say that. I hope you don't mind, I didn't really have any time to change."

"No I don't mind."

He received a small tight lipped smile for his answer while Casey slid into her seat brushing her hair back from her face. She had been smiling more often in the last few weeks, mostly sad smiles like the one she had just given him, but it was something. He liked to think that doing this was helping her deal with what had happened. At least that's what he told himself to help it feel less like he was using her.

"So should we get started?" Casey asked reaching across the counter for the remote and hitting play while Sophie made her way back over.

"Hey Casey, you like your coffee black right?" Sophie asked with a smile to the brunette woman, who merely nodded her hand on the fast forward button as she watched the screen. Vincent looked between Casey and the small security monitor while she scanned the faces and Sophie filled her cup before reaching a hand across the counter to cover his. "Can I get you anything else Vincent?"

"No Sophie, I'm fine thanks." He returned the small smile that was given before Casey shook her head next to him.

"She likes you. You know that don't you?"

"What?" He asked turning a look to his friend who merely sighed softly.

"The waitress, she flirts with you like crazy every time we come here." Vincent had to shake his head as he wrapped his hands around his cup.

"Sophie is just friendly…" he was cut off when Casey pressed for the video feed to pause turning in her seat to look at him.

"Ok first friendly waitresses don't exist outside of television and movies, and even if they did they don't hold their customers hands or rub their backs." She turned back to the monitor with a huff while Vincent merely raised a brow.

"You must have had a really bad day…"

"Yeah and honestly I don't feel like getting glared at all night by your diner crush."

Vincent glanced to the monitor while Casey jabbed at the remote buttons her gaze narrowed at the screen.

"You don't have to do this tonight if you're not up for it…" he began only for Casey to shake her head.

"No it's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Vincent said reaching a hand out to rub her back as they continued to watch the rest of the videos.

It only took Casey three hours to run through the feed for the week most of it on fast forward. She only stopped if she saw someone suspicious and she had barely paused it that night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't seem him."

Vincent paused in opening the passenger door to Casey's car. Turning he saw her little hands gripping the steering wheel as she stared at the dash.

"I've told you before you don't have to apologize. I've spent three years looking for this guy; the diner has always been a long shot. "He watched her nod slowly at his words. "Have you heard anymore from the police?"

"Not really. They say even with all the evidence if he never had a record before it would be hard to track him. Do you think he is just going to disappear again for three years like he did after your wife?"

"No." Vincent answered roughly, the door handle he was gripping creaked under his tightened hold. "No, we're not going to let him. He won't get away with this again."

Casey turned at his promise, fighting back tears. She was so sick of crying. So sick of being sad and angry but at least she wasn't alone.

Licking her lips she let out a small pained laugh while reaching up to wipe a stray tear away.

"Have I ever said thank you to you? For putting up with me, the mood swings, and helping keep me sane?"

"All the time. You help me too you know? You do."

Casey batted his hand away when he reached forward to tug on a piece of her hair before she leaned over to hug him. They held each other for just a minute, his nose brushing her hair while her cheek rubbed against his sweater before they pulled apart.

Vincent was out of the car when he turned back to lean down into the open door.

"What are you doing tomorrow? It's your day off isn't it?" He grinned at her slow nod. "You know Vicky has a race tomorrow, you should come with us. Take a break from everything and do something fun."

"A dog race is something fun? You probably just want me there in case Vicky sprains a paw."She shook her head as he leveled her with a glare. "Ok I'll go. Do you want me to pick you and Vicky up?"

"Would you mind? Around ten?" he closed the door at her nod and waved turning toward his building as Casey pulled away while a curtain closed just a few stories above them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow it's two am and Nymph has me in the mood to write some Norman lol. You people are feeding the addiction. Don't ever stop lol. Thanks for all the great reviews on this story. Again I know A Crime isn't one of his more well known movies so I really appreciate when you guys take the time to tell me if you like the story or not._

_Maawwge: I think we can all agree Alice is the #1 LURKER! Someone needs to protect Vincent. _

_Leyshla Gisel: Thanks for the review and the add. I hope I meet your Norman expectations I know Gurl and Nymph have set the bar pretty high!_

_WaterWarrior6: So sorry I missed your review on chapter 2; it must have been while I was writing 3! Thanks for the kind review. I guess the whole idea came from the now well known interview of Norman where he says damaged people are drawn to each other; well that's Casey and Vincent. I hope you continue to read and review. _

_Gurl: You know Alice won't mind her business. That's why we have Casey …to protect Vincent, and cuddle him…and rub his back…and my mind is now headed down a very deep gutter so yeah onto the chapter._

"You should have dressed warmer."

"You should have told me the race was by the water."Casey shot back before burying her face back into her coat collar as Vincent laughed next to her. The wind picked up again and she shifted from foot to foot trying to work up some body heat while the dogs were lined up at the end of the beach. "I can't see Vicky…" The words were no sooner out of her mouth and Vincent had his hands on her shoulders scooting her in front of him so she wedged between him and the bar of the fence. Leaning down he pointed to the fifth dog from the left.

"That's him, right there. It's going to happen fast so just try to keep your eyes on him." Casey nodded causing her hair to brush against his cheek before Vincent started to pull back. She was shaking almost violently under his hands so instead of removing them he started to rub them up and down her arms only feeling her go still a second before clearing her throat.

"Can I ask you question?"

"Yeah. Of course you can."

"Who is that blonde woman in your apartment building?"

Vincent tore his gaze away from the dogs at her question. Surely she couldn't be asking about who he thought she was asking about. Casey turned then when his hands stopped moving, glancing at him over her shoulder in time to see his throat bob when he swallowed.

"What blonde woman?"

"The semi pretty one with the big lips and bad bangs. I almost ran into her with the coffee on my way up this morning."

Vincent had to bite back a curse at the revelation. He hadn't wanted to Casey to meet Alice, or for Alice to even know about Casey. It just didn't feel right to him.

"That would be Alice. She doesn't really have too many friends." Vincent raised a brow at Casey when she gave a small sarcastic chuckle.

"Yeah, I could kind of see why. When she nearly ran me down this morning on the stairs, she just kind of looked at me. Didn't say anything, she just looked me up and down; like she was sizing me up for something…you seem to have this weird widower vibe that attracts the women. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't a jealous girlfriend or something thinking I'm stealing you away."

Vincent smirked at her words but couldn't ignore the gnawing feeling as she described Alice's reaction to her."So she didn't say anything to you at all?"

Casey merely shook her head as she blew hot breath onto her too cold hands before continuing. "No, she just watched me as I waited for you outside your door. She was gone when you opened it."

"I'm sorry, if she scared you." He had resumed rubbing his hands up and down her arms when Casey shook her head at his words reaching up to push some of her hair from her face.

"I never said she scared me. She didn't, there was just something off about her."

Before Vincent could reply the gun went off signaling the start of the race a second before sand kicked up as dogs tore down the beach.

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI MEACRIME

"Why do you always have to finish third?" Vincent couldn't help but ask while they walked Vicky back to the apartment and Casey nudged him with her shoulder.

"Hey don't pick on him he tried his best."

"Yeah well he could try a little harder." Vincent shook his head when Casey's phone went off in her pocket causing her to sigh when she reached for it. "You have a hot date or something? That thing has been going off all day." He didn't mean for his tone to come out sharp but it had bugged him that she was constantly checking it. Her small forehead crinkling in displeasure when she read whatever it was on the tiny screen. She was supposed to be having fun today with him, not worrying over whatever it was on her phone.

"Sorry, I am being kind of rude; it's just this realtor…"

"You're moving?"

He didn't know why the thought panicked him but when Casey's head gave a small nod Vincent swore his heart skipped a beat.

_How could she leave? They still had so much to do…_

"Yeah, just closer. Hopefully find something here in the city. I just…"She shook her head biting on her lip as Vincent released his death grip on Vicky's leash "I can't live in my sister's house anymore. I guess there is already an interested buyer; I may have to be out at the end of the month. It's just such a big house and with my student loans and everything that happened there. I don't know, just thought I could use a change of scenery you know?"

He nodded quietly at her words, relieved that she wasn't just up and leaving when the apartment that had gone up for rent next to his came to mind.

_Would she think it be weird if I mentioned it to her? She did say she wanted something closer._

He thought about what it would be like having Casey so close at hand. They could hang out more, not just on stake outs at the local diner, or going to the auto shops that had contracts with the local cab companies. She could see Vicky whenever she wanted. Being around animals, Vicky in particular seemed to make Casey happy. As if to prove his point Casey chose that time to lean down scratching Vicky's neck before kissing the top of his furry head.

"Don't worry bud, you'll win next time." She laughed when Vicky turned to nip playfully at her fingers before turning to grin up at Vincent. "I'll make you a deal; I won't look at my phone anymore today if you promise to feed me."

Vincent had to laugh, shaking his head when Casey's stomach let out a small growl. "Alright I think I can find us something…" the words died on his lips as they rounded the corner to his side street and Casey's car came into view. " What the hell?"

"My car…"Casey gasped next to him her blue eyes going wide as she took in the damage.

All four side windows had been bashed in, glass littering the street all around the car while her tires had been slashed. Even from where they stood Vincent could see that the damage didn't stop there put that someone had ripped up the upholstery on the inside. Casey began to move forward and Vincent felt his jaw lock in anger when he saw scratches along the paint on the side leading up onto the hood and the cracked windshield.

"Who would do this?" Casey asked turning to him. Vincent felt his gaze shift up to glance briefly at the apartment window across from his own before he turned back to Casey holding out his hand.

"Here give me your phone. We need to call the police and report this." He watched her nod absently her small hands shaking as she dug out her phone.

"Vincent they took everything out of my glove compartment…my address, where I work. Whoever did this has all of my information." Casey shook her head fighting back tears of frustration and anger while Vincent leaned down to peer in the window while he dialed. The line began to ring as a slip of paper caught his eye sticking out from under the passenger seat.

"Hey, Casey take Vicky…"

"What are you doing?" She asked when he handed her the leash before leaning through the window careful of the shattered glass to pick up the paper. He pulled back turning the paper over just as a voice picked up on the other end of the line and his caught in his throat.

"Vincent…Vincent what is it?' Casey asked when he grew pale in front of her and Vicky began tugging at her leash. She watched as ever so slowly Vincent closed her phone back over before looking up to meet her eyes. He held the paper out to her with a trembling hand. "What is it?"

She snatched the paper into her grasp as Vincent fell back against her car, his hand coming up to wipe at his face.

"It's …Ashley."

Frowning Casey looked down to find a picture of Vincent holding his wife Ashley in her hands only someone had taken the time to scratch Ashley's face completely off.

_*So who do we think did it? Can I get a vote on if Casey should move in to the apartment next to him?*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lol, Well that settles that. I'm packing Casey's bags! Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I got just a little occupied with Scud….Hope you guys continue to read and leave me those awesome reviews that I swear I'm becoming addicted to!_

_WaterWarrior6: Lol I'll make you a deal you keep posting for Cara and Scud and I will never stop writing!_

_maawwge: Yes living next to Vincent would be the best lol I think Casey is going to run out of stuff a lot to have to go over there…are you sure it was Alice? *insert evil laugh*_

_Leyshla Gisel: Hahaha, yeah Casey moving in will definitely strike some nerves. Lol , poor Casey and Vincent. I do like messing with their lives so yeah the shit starts early in this story._

_Gurl: Vincent is a sweetie. If the Norman's all hung out he would be in a group with Travis and Jonathan! Seriously what did I tell you? Every time you say "Ohio"…Norman Reedus loses an erection. So stop! Lol Also…Nymph hasn't seen A Crime yet so she doesn't read this story! Come on you know you want to be on my team…..I'll write a special scene for Vincent! Lol_

It was late when the police finally finished their questioning. Vincent and Casey stood together on the steps of his building to watch as what was left of her car was towed away. He wasn't sure who reached for the other first but all it took was for their hands to brush before her slim fingers clenched his by their side.

They had decided before the police came to keep the photo of Ashley and Vincent a secret. The cops had over three years to do something about the murderer and so far nothing to show for it. Casey and Vincent had been searching for only three months together and now it looked like someone was trying to contact them.

_But is it the same person we've been looking for?_

Vincent resisted the urge to glance up again at Alice's window. When the police first came he had chanced a quick peek expecting her to be watching them and the macabre scene below but her curtains had been drawn tight.

_Alice never closes her curtains._

He couldn't quite shake the feeling that while the message was meant for both of them, the threat was clearly directed to Casey. It was her car after all that had been demolished. In the picture only Ashley's image had been tarnished, while his had been left unharmed. Was the person who did it jealous of his dead wife? Could they be jealous of Casey? Or were they warning her that if she kept helping Vincent that she would meet the same fate as Ashley?

No matter how he looked at it Vincent knew she was in danger now, either for daring to help him or for being his friend. Either way, he was to blame. He had made her a target.

"I should probably see about getting home."

The statement was quiet and unexpected. As unexpected as the quick squeeze Casey gave his hand before backing away and how Vincent's heart leapt at the loss of contact. When she turned to him, her nose and cheeks red from the wind the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I think you should stay…" He paused a moment when Casey's brows shot up at his statement. "Sorry, I know how that sounds. I just I don't think it's safe."

He didn't want to frighten her with the direction his thoughts had taken but every time he imagined her leaving it was in a scratched up yellow cab that would never bring her back. He didn't want to think like that, didn't want to think of her ending up like Ashley.

He hadn't been able to protect his wife. He had been too late, passing her killer as he had driven home from work. He still remembered the glassy look in her brown eyes when he had found her…

"Vincent…"

He looked up at Casey's voice, his wife's dead eyes replaced with her piercing gray as he pulled himself back away from the memory. He wouldn't let that happen to Casey, he couldn't.

"Please…"he watched her bite her bottom lip in indecision "Just for the night. I don't want you going back to your place alone. I can take you in the morning, just crash here and I'll sleep on the couch."

Casey knew it should feel weird, a guy she had only known three months asking her to stay at his apartment for the night. In a normal situation she would have made up an excuse to get out of the offer like having to get up early for work but then nothing about her and Vincent was normal. Who started a friendship based on a need for justice and revenge? Who spent quality time getting to know each other over old police reports of your dead families? It should feel weird but it didn't.

_If anything I feel safer with Vincent…_

"Casey…"Vincent lowered his voice hoping he could convince her to stay when she looked back at the apartment.

"It's your place…I'll sleep on the couch."

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI MEACRIME

_This isn't how it's supposed to happen! The girl is supposed to be sacred. She was supposed to run! _

Hands clenched the wooden desk in front of the window when light flooded in from across the court yard. Vincent moved to the side allowing Casey to enter his apartment, the pair smiling sheepishly to each other before he waved her in further pointing to the fridge and couch.

_She isn't supposed to be there with him!_

The wood creaked under the continued pressure…

Vincent looked up and out his window when Vicky jumped at Casey's feet making the young woman laugh. He moved quickly a frown replacing his smile as his hands grabbed the cord for his blinds.

Alice felt the stab of the wood on her desk breaking off into her skin as the blinds closed, her last sight of Vincent being when he turned away from her to look at Casey.

Taking a deep breath Alice ignored the warm wet trail that began to make its way down her hand as she continued to stare at the darkened window watching the shadows as they moved behind it.

_This just won't do at all._

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI MEACRIME

"So, uh help yourself to anything in the fridge…"Vincent turned from shutting the blinds to find Casey scratching Vicky's belly as his dog rolled around on his back. "There's not much …" He turned moving toward his bedroom, stopping at the closet to pull out an extra pillow and blanket "The couch isn't that comfy…"

"It'll be fine!" Casey insisted standing up to take the blanket and things from his arms "Really Vincent, I'll be fine. I'm not so delicate that one night on a couch will kill me."

He decided to keep his mouth shut but grinned when Casey peeled her coat off her petite frame. While her attitude might not be delicate the rest of her certainly appeared so.

"Do you mind if I watch some TV?"

"No."He took off his own jacket watching the way Casey slid her hands into the sleeves of her shirt before shivering and picking up the remote. "Here…"

She turned when he disappeared into the bedroom before coming back a second later holding out a sweater and pain of flannel pants.

"Their clean I swear. You can use the bathroom…"he pointed to a door off to the left while Casey cradled the clothes to her chest. "If you need anything else…"

_Are you kidding? All you're missing is the white horse…_

"No, I'm good." She nodded before an awkward silence fell between the two as they stood facing each other in the living room.

It was the first time either of them had someone sleeping under the same roof as them since the murders. The newness of it overrode any worries or concerns the day had held. The incident with the picture and car seemed a faint bitter memory to the both of them as they searched for something, anything to say to break the silence.

"Well I'm going to…"Casey waved toward the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah. Come on Vicky."Vincent gave his leg a pat turning toward the bedroom while Casey scurried toward the door, both muttering quick goodnights before seeking out the familiar security of separate rooms.

2:03 am

The numbers glared at Vincent from the dark of his room while Vicky whined and scratched at the door.

"Shhh, come on baby."Vincent pulled his arm from under the blankets to pat the mattress next to him. "Come on Casey is sleeping; you don't want to wake her."

Vicky looked back over his shoulder at Vincent before letting out a soft bark and turning to scratch again at the door.

"Vicky come…" Both Vincent and Vicky jumped as the phone began to ring from the living room."What the hell." With a scowl Vincent hurried from his bed opening the door to snatch up the phone on the third ring. He spared a quick glance to the couch where Casey lay huddled with her back to him as she continued to sleep.

"Hello?" he knew his voice came out rough from lack of sleep but couldn't really bring himself to care as he took a seat by the window facing the couch.

"Vincent Harris?"

"Yeah?" He answered the male voice on the other end of the line, snapping his fingers at Vicky when the dog began to sniff at Casey's sleeping form.

"Sir, you girlfriend has been in a minor auto accident…"

Vincent felt his jaw lock at the statement. "Who is this?"

He was only half listening as the officer identified himself. It wasn't the first time he had gotten a call like this. It was his fault really. All those times before when Alice would get herself into trouble he would come running to her rescue because he could. He wanted to. He wanted to be there for someone. It wasn't until he had met Casey that he realized the only reason he had been doing it was to try to make up for the fact that he hadn't been able to do that for his wife.

But this wasn't the same, running to bail Alice out after bar fights and driving drunk. He had told her before he couldn't keep doing it, that she needed to get a different kind of help but it only seemed to make her act out more.

"Here sir, I'll put her on..."

Vincent was going to tell the officer 'No' when Alice's voice came slurring over the line.

"I didn't tell him I was your girlfriend…"

At the word girlfriend Vincent found himself glancing up to where Casey was turning over his shirt hanging low off her one pale shoulder as she clutched the pillow to her face.

"You're drunk." He stated taking a hold of one end of a toy Vicky brought him, trying to keep his anger and voice in check so as not to wake his guest.

"I ran into a perfume store…"

"I can't help you Alice."He cut off her drunken giggle with his curt statement. The line was silent for only a moment.

"You have to. You're the only one who can bail me out…"

"I'm sorry Alice…"

"It's because she is there."

"This has nothing to do with her."He looked over Vicky to Casey again before sighing into the receiver. "I told you before I was done with this."

He was ready to hang up, it was quiet for so long when Alice's voice hissed over the line.

"It has everything to do with her."

The phone went dead in his hand a second later.


	6. Chapter 6

_So now I can't stop writing Vincent, lol Sorry Scud. Love it when you guys review! So do my characters…they tend to get frisky when that happens…yes even Vincent…lol_

_Melissaax3: Chick your reviews crack me up! Literally people wonder why I'm laughing so hard at my computer! I feel like I should rename this story Go Hate Alice .  Vincent was obviously still distraught over his wife's death to realize that someone, anyone really would have been better for him than crazy ass Alice. Hope you continue to read and review!_

_maawwge: I'm so glad you like the story and continue to review lol you have no idea how excited I was to get yours so quick after posting! I'm glad you like where Casey and Vincent's relationship is going because sometimes they drive me nuts with their tension lol!_

_Leyshla Gisel: *High Fives*_

_Gurl: lol ok guys I get it we all HATE ALICE!_

The nightmares usually always woke her so when her eyes opened to a sunlit room it took Casey a second to adjust to her surroundings. Rubbing her cheek against the pillow she blinked a few times, taking in the small living room before landing on the man with his shoulders hunched over the stove.

Vicky sat patiently by Vincent's feet as he stirred something in the pan in front of him while bacon sizzled nearby. It smelled absolutely divine. So much that Casey found herself closing her eyes on a pleasured sigh. She would be content to spend the day curled up on her friend's warm couch. Casey didn't have any of her usual nightmares last night and had honestly forgotten what a good night's rest felt like.

She was glad Vincent had wanted her to stay. It wasn't until late last night that she allowed herself to admit that. She had been fighting to keep her eyes open when she started to think about the last few months. Casey knew she was lucky to have a friend like Vincent who cared enough about her to want her to feel and be safe. She didn't think that would be possible after everything but here in his apartment surrounded by the smells of Vincent and breakfast she couldn't help but feel her mood grow lighter.

"Hey, Good Morning."

Casey felt her lips twitch up at the sides at Vincent's greeting, propping herself up to watch as he set down his spatula to hand her a cup of coffee.

"Morning… I didn't know you could cook."

Vincent gave her a chiding stare as Casey sipped her beverage.

"Well Vicky and I do like to eat every now and then. If you stick around I might do something really amazing…like laundry." Casey nearly choked at his joke before leveling him with her own playful glare. "I know, I know…I'm not funny."

Shaking her head Casey slid off the couch to pick up her clothes with her free hand and again Vincent found his eyes lingering on the skin of her shoulder and neck. She practically swam in the clothes that he had given her but she looked cute. It was the first time he had ever seen her like this, without bags under hers eyes and her usually strait hair had kinked up into soft brown waves as she had slept.

"Um, I'll just be a minute."Casey motioned to the bathroom before reaching up to pat down the unruly waves and Vincent rubbed his lips to hide his grin.

He moved to grab some plates as the water ran in the bathroom and Vicky leapt to his place on the couch. He knew that they would eventually have to talk about yesterday, the photo, the car….probably even Alice but he just couldn't bring himself to do it yet. He wanted to see Casey smile again like she did when she had first woken up, not sarcastically or because she knew it was what people expected. It had felt genuine, happy even.

"Yeah, I know I'm already imposing a lot but you don't happen to have a paper do you?"

Vincent picked up the paper he had grabbed when he had taken Vicky out earlier that morning and turned to pass it to Casey when he noticed she had put his sweater on over her clothes.

"I hope you don't mind. I left the pants in the hamper in there."

"That's fine."

They fell back into an agreeable silence, both unsure how really to proceed so opting instead to go about their own morning. Vincent set out breakfast while Casey sat scanned the apartment ads after he refused to let her help.

"You know the problem with New York..." Casey finally spoke into the silence drawing Vincent's attention from his plate. "Everyone wants to live here."

"Tell me about it. Took me nearly half a year to find this place." He again considered the idea of mentioning the available apartment next door when he moved to pick up her plate only to have Casey yank it out of reach.

"You cooked, I'll wash. No arguments."

Raising his hands in defeat he moves to sit back down when Casey let out a frustrated breath.

"It wouldn't be such a big deal if I had that much time to look but I'm pretty sure the buyer wants to be in by the end of the month...why are you staring at me like that?

Casey felt herself flush a little as Vincent watched her over his folded hands.

"Well there is something open in this building. It's actually right next door. We would share a wall…I just didn't know if you thought that would be weird." He waited while Casey clearly thought the idea over before turning a raised brow at him.

"I don't know. Do you think you would feel weird if I moved in next door?"

He shook his head quickly to relive any fears she had like that."No, it would be nice to have a friend that close. Maybe if you moved in you wouldn't mind watching Vicky on nights I have to work." He only said it to tease Casey and was a bit shocked when she turned to him with a baffled look on her face. "What? I was only joking; I wouldn't make you watch Vicky."

"No, I would love to. Its, I just realized that I have no idea what you do for a living. I don't think I ever asked."

She seemed so upset by the realization, that Vincent had chuckle slightly his hand reaching up to scratch his head as he answered."I fix lights on billboards. Nothing special."

It took a whole minute before Casey burst into laughter, the noise startling all three of them as she moved to cover her mouth. "Oh my god. I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you…" she continued to chuckle while Vicky trotted over to stand between them.

"You sure?" Vincent raised a brow, his own lips twitching as she continued to laugh. He found he really enjoyed the throaty sound. "Because it kind of feels like you are."

"No! I'm not. I just never imagined that would be your job. It sounds cool I just never really thought about who fixes billboard lights. How do you even get that kind of job? Do you always work at night?"

It was the start of a long conversation, the first between them that didn't include anything negative about their pasts. Casey had been right, after all this time they knew so much and at the same time so little about each other.

_We'll get to know each other more once she moves in._

The thought was both exiting and alarming for Vincent. He was making plans for Casey before he even knew what she wanted.

"You know I could call the manager and put in a good word for you, if you think you might be interested in the apartment." Vincent offered only to have Casey nod excitedly.

"Really? That would be great."

_A fresh start…_

The idea had Casey grinning to herself as Vincent made the call. She knew for awhile now this is something she needed, to get away from where it had all happened. Her sister's home had been nothing more than a painful daily reminder of that tragedy.

"Hey do you have id, with you?"

She nodded at Vincent's question before watching him turn back to the phone." Yeah she can fill out an application this afternoon…" Casey was still grinning when Vincent hung up the phone a few minutes later.

_I owe him so much_.

Vincent felt his grin waver a little when he turned back to Casey and caught movement at Alice's window. He spared a brief thought to wonder who she had gotten to post bail for her before turning back to his friend. He knew he would have to tell her about Alice before she went to fill out any paperwork, it seemed right. He didn't want Alice to say anything to Casey and make their relationship out to be anything more than what it was. He didn't know why, but he wanted Casey to know he didn't have feelings like that for Alice, for anyone.

"What's wrong?" Casey looked over her shoulder as Vincent's frown increased the longer he looked out his window before he cleared his throat.

"There's just some more stuff you should know…"

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI MEACRIME

"You know one of my other tenants has also showed interest in the apartment next to Mr. Harris."

Casey's hand paused as she filled out the application form to glance up at the building manager. Vincent had introduced her to the older man before excusing himself to take Vicky for a quick walk. She knew after telling her everything about Alice that he was a bit embarrassed if not ashamed for letting that relationship drag on for so long.

_It wasn't a relationship._

Vincent had been adamant that he and Alice had never dated and he had told her that whatever friendship they had was over.

_It doesn't seem like Alice really agrees with that decision._

Nodding Casey set down the paper work to pick up her purse. She owed Vincent so much and even though he wouldn't outwardly say it she could tell that this Alice chick freaked him out. Well he had kept her safe; it was only right that she do the same for him.

Pulling out her wallet Casey smiled brightly at the manager. "So if I wanted to get approved and secure the apartment today, how much extra would that cost?"

_***SUCK IT ALICE!* lol**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh Vincent…I just love this character so much I can't seem to let him go! Here's another update please review!_

_Leyshla Gisel: Hahaha shouldn't Alice's score start off in the negative since she is so crazy? Here it is Casey's move in day!_

_Gurl: I'm glad you liked her paying the extra money. For a second I worried that was too much but then I think back to how Alice watches him down to knowing his favorite kind of sandwich and was like…yeah no she needs to be stopped lol ._

_Melissaax3: LOL! I promise you Casey spared no expense to share that wall._

_WaterWarrior6: Ok evil laugh together on three 1…2…lol_

"We are made for each other. Even though you don't know it, we are. I was going to rent that apartment, the one next to yours. We could have put a door in your kitchen that would lead to my living room…"

Vincent frowned down at his voicemail recorder as Alice's voice continue to play devoid it sounded of all emotion.

"Then that door in your head would have opened all on its own…"

_Yeah, that's enough of that_.

Wiping a hand over his face Vincent jabbed his thumb down on the delete button until the recording told him he was back to no messages. When Casey had asked him a week ago if things were bad enough with Alice that he wanted to file a restraining order, he had told her 'no'. He knew she was just lonely and while he hated the constant messages he felt bad for her. He didn't think involving the police would make things any better but now…now he wasn't so sure.

"Son of a …"Vincent turned around at the strained curse to see a large box moving past his open door with two short legs sticking out from beneath it.

"I told you to let me get the heavy ones."

"Hey I was able to get them in the truck…" Casey protested when Vincent took the box from her, his fingers brushing briefly over hers before taking the weight into his arms. "I should be able to get them out and into my apartment."

He grinned at her flushed face over the top of the box. He didn't know if he had ever met a woman so determined to do everything on her own. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been like this before everything that had happened or if this was a result of that night.

"Come on…"He moved past her ignoring her protest that she could handle it."Show me where you want this stuff."

Casey was looking over the food menus in her hand when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Vincent refused to let her carry anything heavier than a lamp or some clothes and so he had been coming up and down the stairs for the last few hours. Well if he wasn't going to let her move herself in then he could just deal with her buying him dinner as a thank you.

"Hey, what are you hungry for? Chinese, Italian, or…"Casey came to a stop at her front door, the menus in her hand dropping to her side as Alice paused on her floors landing.

Casey had a feeling that she would bump into the other woman again at some point. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon. Like she had done before on the day of Vicky's race Alice looked Casey over while her own face remained blank. Casey wasn't sure if this was meant to intimidate her but it didn't, if anything it gave Casey the time to size Alice up herself.

_Her lips make her look like a platypus_.

The thought was unexpected and Casey found herself grinning at it while Alice's began to frown.

"HI, I'm Casey. I'm just moving in."

Holding out her hand Casey used her best doctors' office voice, sweet and upbeat to throw the other woman off as Vincent made his way up the stairs only to freeze at the sight before him.

Alice didn't say anything to Casey. She merely looked at the offered her hand before turning to Vincent.

"Did you get my messages?"

Casey frowned than as Vincent was put on the spot. Clearing his throat he shifted the weight of the box in his arms before giving Alice a small nod.

"Good." Alice moved toward the stairs brushing her shoulder against Vincent's before he could move fully out of her way. She looked back toward Casey when she reached the banister her lips twitching up into a small tight grin. "It was nice to meet you Casey. I'm Alice. I'm sure we will see each other again soon."

_I'll be sure to have my pepper spray on me when we do._

It was a few hours later when Vincent finished taking a shower. Casey had ordered food and wanted to unpack just a few boxes before coming over to eat. They had decided on his place since she hadn't marked the majority of her boxes and had no clue which ones held her plates and utensils. It was something he had enjoyed teasing her about for the majority of the day until the run in with Alice.

He was just pulling his shirt over his head when he peeked into his living room only to frown when he saw Vicky was its only occupant.

"Hey, where's Casey?"

Vicky gave a small yip from the couch at his question while Vincent opened the door to slip out into the hall. Casey's door wasn't latched and swung open easily at his touch.

"Casey…"He paused when he saw her at her kitchen counter furiously wiping at her cheeks as a box lay open in front of her.

"Hey. Sorry I'm taking so long. Is the food here?"

He would have to be a fool to miss that she had been crying, her cheeks were red , her eyes puffy so he ignored her question as he moved forward to peer in the box. It was filled with pictures, framed pictures of Casey and her family.

"I uh…I opened it and I thought maybe I shouldn't put them out. This is supposed to be a new start and if I'm always looking at them it's just going to make me sad. So I started to put them away but it just felt like they were dying all over again."

Vincent felt a tightening in his chest when she turned to him, her gray eyes sparkling with now unshed tears.

"I should put them out. Like you said I can't forget it...I have to learn to live with it." Sniffling Casey reached forward determined to put up the photos when nodding Vincent turned to slip back out of her apartment.

He was only gone for only a second before returning and grabbing a magnet from an open box close to the fridge.

Casey took her time arranging the photos on her desk before turning back only to cover her mouth at the sight of a picture of Vicky hanging on her fridge door. She didn't know why but just looking at it made her want to smile.

_That's why he did it_.

She glanced over to where Vincent leaned against her door frame, watching her reaction with his hands buried in his pockets. He returned her grin with one of his own before nodding toward the hall.

"Come on Casey."

She wanted to hug him for everything he had done for her today but settled instead for leaning into him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he lead them to his apartment where he immediately closed the blinds.

***sorry for the short chapter guys I'm getting ready to move into my first house! There is some really good stuff though ahead in the next chapter! No spoilers Gurl! Lol***


	8. Chapter 8

_You guys are so sweet! So here is my way of saying thanks, another update! Lol_

_maawwge: I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Thanks for your continued reviews!_

_CreepyDaisy: Lol thanks for the review! I thought the platypus thing was pretty apparent lol I'm glad I wasn't wrong._

_Gurl: Omg if it wasn't for you and Nymph I wouldn't even be posting any of this lol Thanks for convincing me and I promise lots of Vincent goodness to come._

_WaterWarrior6: You know Norman probably has his own evil laugh lol _

_Leyshla Gisel: Yeah I would have thought they would hire an actress whose face and voice show emotion…but hey what are you gonna do lol And for your information it was either post another chapter or label boxes so my husband knows which ones are heavy..I stand by my choice, his back can take it._

**He didn't want to be here, not again. He knew something was terribly wrong. The door had been left wide open; the door was never left open. He called out but the house remained silent around him. His steps became faster as he called out over and over but still there was no answer. He felt the silence like a weight on his chest, choking him with its presence. When he reached the stairs he took them two at a time; this couldn't be happening. He reached the landing and while part of him screamed out for his body to stop he had to peer over the banister.**

**She was there. Her small frame frozen as blood spread out beneath her, mixing with the brown strands of her hair. She was wearing his sweater, the one she had borrowed when she slept on his couch only now it was stained on the left side of her chest where the bullet had gone through. When he looked to her unmoving gray eyes, he knew he had failed her too.**

"Case…"Vincent bolted upright in bed startling Vicky as he lay next to him.

_It's just a dream. Only a dream._

Vincent repeated the thought to himself as he tried to catch his breath. His shirt and the sheets beneath him were covered in sweat while the image of Casey dead still played fresh in his mind.

_It was just a dream_.

One he had been having for the past two weeks, since the day Casey had moved in next door.

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI ME

"Something has been bugging me…"

Vincent looked up from his cup of coffee at Casey's words. She had paused the security video and turned in her seat to face him, one hand tapping the counter as she spoke.

"It's about the picture that was left. The one of you and Ashley…I just, I can't shake the feeling that it wasn't left by who we think."

Vincent could only frown at her words. He didn't want to think on it at all, the constant nightmares were beginning to take effect. He was jumpy, nervous, and constantly worried that the moment he let Casey out of his sight something bad was going to happen. He couldn't count the number of nights he spent awake and pacing, fighting with himself if he should call her or knock on her door to make sure she was alright. He knew it wasn't rational but he just couldn't stop the thought that if they continued like this something bad was going to happen.

"What are the chances that this guy has had this picture for three years and then decides to leave it like some sick calling card or warning. Ok, there is a chance he could have found out about us. Learned that we are asking questions and looking for him but it's such a long shot. Plus then you think he would realize he has more to lose by leaving the photo because than we would know that we are, or have been close to finding him."

Vincent rubbed at his bottom lip as he continued to listen while Casey shook her head in frustration.

"I don't know...I wish there was some way we could get closer to the cab companies…" Casey let out a small chuckle while Vincent stilled at her words. "If I thought it would help I could try to seduce some guy at their headquarters, maybe it would get us employee records…What?"

Casey felt her joking grin slip as Vincent's blue eyes glared at her over his hands.

"Do you have any idea how fucking dangerous that would be for you?"

His whispered question had Casey twitching in her seat; Vincent had never sworn at her before.

"It was a joke…"

"Yeah and you tell me I'm not funny…This isn't a joke Casey, what we are doing isn't a joke! It's dangerous…" His tone grew louder and more vicious with every word.

"You think I don't know that…" She began only for Vincent to cut her off.

"I should have never fucking involved you in this."

Casey was shocked. She didn't know how react to Vincent's statement as he turned away from her shaking his head to glare at the security screen.

"Well you didn't involve me in this…"

Vincent's gaze snapped back at Casey's quiet reply. Her hand was now in a fist on the table, her body shaking in barely held anger while her gaze narrowed at him.

He knew immediately that he had screwed up. He was just so frustrated, so worried and he had ended up taking it out on her.

"Casey I'm…"

"No! "He watched helplessly, not sure what to do as she stood grabbing her jacket and purse off the back of her chair. "He involved me in this when he murdered my family, tried to murder me! If you don't want my help anymore than fine but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking for this guy. I'll find him on my own!"

More than a few of the regulars watched as Casey stormed through the door and out into the pouring rain to her car. Vincent remained seated for a few minutes, cursing to himself before waving down Sophie to get his tab. The waitress brought it to him and offered a small smile of condolence when she brought back his change.

Standing Vincent shoved the money into his pocket as he made his way to the door. He figured if Casey was gone he would have to find a ride if not walk through the storm back to the apartment.

_Not like I don't deserve it for how I acted, what I said to her._

His hand had just closed on the door handle when through the rain he caught sight of Casey's car.

_She's still here_.

He could barely make out Casey through the storm; she was bent over at the waist as she peered in through the open driver's side door.

She didn't see the man in the red jacket standing only a few feet behind her.

Vincent's whole body stopped as visions of his wife's killer flashed through his head before he was shoving the door open and running out into the storm screaming her name.

"Ma'am I can't thank you enough…My car just died …" The man shrugged his shoulders under his too large red coat "I'm not really sure what happened."

"Really it's ok."Casey replied as she dug through her open purse on the driver's seat of her car." I'm sorry. I always seem to lose my phone when I put it in here. It'll just take a second and then you can call a cab or something. If you want to wait in the diner I can bring…"

"CASEY!"

Both she and the man turned at her screamed name only to see Vincent a second before he pulled back a fist and launched it right into the strangers face.

"Vincent!" Casey shrieked and his head whipped over to her. The man she had been helping stumbled back at the punch but quickly recovered, driving himself in to Vincent's stomach.

Both men fell to the ground with a wet thud, water splashing up around them before rolling over.

"Vincent! Oh my god, stop!"

She could hear them both grunting, slapping sounds echoing around them as fists hit wet skin and she frantically looked for a way to pull them apart.

"Get away from her!"

"What the hell!"

"Please stop!" Casey could feel tears mixing with the rain on her face when she saw Vincent take a punch to the mouth before returning one to the side of the strangers head.

"Casey run!" He screamed turning them over again and bringing up his knee to the stranger's side. "You're not going to hurt her! Not her!"

Casey watched in horror as Vincent held the man's red jacket in his hand and brought his fist down again and again into his face, screaming at the man that he wouldn't get Casey.

_Oh god…he thinks it's the killer!_

Once Casey realized what was going on she moved forward grabbing Vincent's arm in both of hers as he pulled it back for another punch.

"Vincent! It's not him! It's not the killer..."

His chest was heaving as Vincent turned his head to look at Casey, rain was dripping from his face and hair into his eyes as he tried to hear her over the pounding in his ears.

_It's not him…It's not him_.

Vincent looked down at the now unconscious stranger whose his face was swelling and bleeding. Releasing his jacket Vincent moved back to stand as Casey pulled at his arm.

"Vincent please, we have to go before someone calls the cops…Please!"

_It wasn't him._

The words kept playing over in Vincent's mind while Casey shoved him into the car. He stared down at his now torn up knuckles as she started the engine and peeled out of the diner parking lot.

_It wasn't him._

_ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI MEACRIME_

They were both shaking and wet by the time they made it back to the apartments. Vincent's hands were swollen and stung from the cuts he endured so at his request Casey followed him to his apartment to help him check on Vicky.

She hadn't looked at him the entire ride home but merely clenched the wheel until her knuckles turned white under the pressure while staring blankly out at the road.

He didn't know what to say or do and as he stood in his living room watching her pet Vicky's head with her own shaking hands. He slowly became worried that this was it, this was going to be how he really lost her.

"What...What just happened?"

He looked up from his hands to see Casey starring at him.

"Vincent what was that? I've never seen you…" She rose from where she had been kneeling by Vicky to pace in front of him, her hands dragging through her hair. "Why did you do that?"

He could only shake his head as he watched her in the dark of his apartment desperately trying to find the words that would make her understand.

"I saw you…I saw him. That fucking jacket. I thought…God! Casey I don't know what I thought."

She watched him shake his head when his rough voice cracked as he continued.

"I just can't get this guy out of my head! I have nightmares all the time but now, now I see you instead of Ashley and when I saw him there leaning over you…I wasn't going to let him hurt you too."

Casey felt her breath catch as Vincent stared at her his hands rising and falling as his throat worked to finish his sentence.

"I can't lose you."

Casey wasn't sure what to say but then she didn't have to. The minute she opened her mouth Vincent was there, his hands tunneling through her hair to tilt her face up to him as his lips crashed down on hers.

They fell back together against the wall, his body pushing against hers and pinning her there as a thousand thoughts rushed through Casey's mind.

She had never expected this. Had she wanted it? If she was honest with herself...Yes. No one before or after that night made her feel the way Vincent did. Safe, wanted…they were all each other had now and so when his tongue brushed against her lips begging for entrance she didn't even hesitate to open for him.

Vincent groaned when Casey's mouth opened under him, her small tongue reaching out to brush against his making his whole body jerk to attention as her hands clenched his wet jacket. He had half expected her to push him away and so when she pulled him tighter against her he didn't hold anything back.

Releasing her hair Vincent let his tongue twirl around her mouth wanting to taste her completely while his hands grabbed the shoulders of her coat and began to move it down her arms until it pooled at their feet, then shoving off his own. He felt Casey shiver under his hands when he ran them down her body to catch the end of her shirt. He pulled back just long enough to yank the dripping material up over her head and was rewarded with a small groan at the loss of contact. He looked down, taking in the sight of her standing there, panting against his wall in just her jeans and bra before he grabbed for her again. His large hand snagged her waist and pulled her body to rub against his while the other hand reached for the lacy strap on her shoulder.

He put everything into his kiss with her, his tongue delving deep making her moan into his mouth while her small hands clutched at his shoulders.

Casey felt things low in her body clench as Vincent rubbed himself against her, his arousal pressing hard into her through their clothes. She moved with him trying to feel as much of Vincent as she could. Moisture pooling between her legs with every thrust of his hips into hers.

Without much warning his hands released her and Casey watched through hooded eyes as Vincent stepped back to pull his own shirt over his head, his hair sticking out in the back of his head with the movement. His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip while her eyes trailed down his chest and the thin layering of hair that graced it. She only had a second to admire him, not enough time at all before his arms were around her again and his hands cupped her ass, pulling her legs off the ground to wrap around his waist.

Thunder roared outside the window and rain pelted against the glass but it was all white noise as she watched the pair from the shadows of her room.

_He is so beautiful. _

_He should be mine. _

_That is supposed to be me._

Alice watched with her jaw clenched as Vincent buried his head into Casey's neck, his lips and tongue working as the girls head fell back, her mouth opening on a groan. His hips thrust purposefully against the brunettes moving her body up and down against the wall. His large hand shoved down one side of her bra, cupping the pale breast in his palm, his thumb running over the pink nipple before giving her a small squeeze.

_He is supposed to be touching me like that_.

Moving forward Alice grabbed at her window sill, slowly pulling it open as she watched their every move. Her hand reaching out to grab the nearest object, a book on her desk as Vincent's hand released Casey's breast to trail down her stomach. She pulled back her arm when Vincent flicked open the button on the jeans, his hand pulling down the zipper before sliding and disappearing into Casey's pants.

_NO!_

Vincent and Casey both jumped at the sound of shattering glass before turning toward his living room window. Lighting struck outside a second later illuminating the large spidering crack while branches outside tapped against the remaining glass.

"Shit…"Vincent hissed ignoring his body's protest as he let Casey slide down his front before pulling away. He glanced back at her as Casey covered herself with her arms and pulled her clothing back into place. "Stay here in case there's glass."

Turning back to the damage Vincent's mind tried to rationalize that it had just been the storm, a branch that had hit too hard from the wind.

_I forgot to close the blinds_.

He didn't know why he thought that mattered.

_No, Alice wouldn't_…

Vincent couldn't quite bring himself to finish the thought as he peered out into the window across the courtyard. He scanned Alice's living room looking for any sign of movement before letting out a shaky breathe. He would seek her out and speak to her in the morning. If she did have anything to do with this, well he would just have to deal with it and put her straight but not now. No, now he had more pressing concerns. He felt his dick twitch in excitement beneath his pants as he turned back toward Casey.

"Come on let's go into the bed…" the words died on his lips as he watched Casey scurry into the hall her clothes in her hands before the door to his apartment shut behind her as she ran.

_***uh-oh…..I hear impending threats and a few nasty pm's….Please don't kill me!***_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sweet! Sweet Internet! I have been without since my move and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. I hope I haven't lost anyone I love this fic and I'm so happy that you guys seem to love it just as much. I promise never to leave you guys hanging so long again!_

_Leyshla Gisel: Alice so threw that book! Don't be mad at Casey she's just sad and confused she'll make it up to you and to Vincent!_

_WaterWarrior6: You say you won't threaten yet Norman is holding a knife….mixed signals! Lol_

_Gurl: *jumps in Norman's bed*_

_Melissaax3: I totally agree, it would be so hot to have Norman defending you…yeah you feel bad for the innocent guy but ugh! Yes please!_

_Maawwge: I'm feeling so bad for the cock block now lol, all will be revealed soon and don't worry Alice isn't going to get away with any of the crap she is pulling I promise! Lol._

_Nymphie: We would all run from Alice just you know I would make sure to take Vincent with me …_

_Darkreeduslove: You still alive?! Lol Don't worry more Vincent kisses ahead!_

_Again guys I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this. If you review I will post a Daryl one shot Gurl and I brainstormed together called Strangers in Tight Places! That's right more blackmail * insert evil laugh*_

"Robert…How am I suppose to tell over the phone if its enflamed?"

Casey and Erika shared a look of utter horror and disgust at their co-workers private phone conversation before Summer lowered her voice to a hissing whisper.

"NO! I don't want you to describe it for me! I work for a vet…Go to the doctor's!"

"Or you could tell your friend Robert to stop dipping his wick into every model and so-called actress he meets…" Erika muttered under her breath while re-stocking gauze bandages.

Casey could only shake her head at the dirty look Summer shot Erika before grabbing the next patients chart.

"Oh heads up. Hot single guy with cute dog in room two." Erika shot Casey a wink "You should get on that before I do Doc."

"Yeah hot single guys are kind of the last thing on my mind…" Casey muttered to herself flipping through the paperwork and trying to ignore the twisting feeling in her gut.

It had been two weeks since she had last spoken to Vincent. He had left countless messages for her and even a few scribbled notes under her door asking her to please call him. He was sorry for moving so fast, sorry for not explaining himself.

"_But I'm not sorry for kissing you Casey. I'm not sorry for what we did, what we were going to do…it felt right."_

Even as she recalled Vincent's words from his last message the memory of his hands on her had Casey blushing while heat pooled low in her body. Two weeks and still she couldn't get over how good it had felt and how wrong.

He might not regret what they were about to do but Casey did. She just couldn't shake the idea that being with Vincent was an insult to Ashley's memory, a slap in her face. He had loved Ashley and every waking moment of Vincent's life for the last three years had been dedicated to finding her killer. Women like Alice and even the waitress Sophie had come along offering to help but really only wanting Vincent to move on. They saw what a caring and good man he was and wanted him for themselves. They didn't care if he was ready or if it was what was best for Vincent, they were selfish and he deserved better than that. Casey despised those women but at the same time after what had happened she felt she was turning into one.

_Because I want him too._

The door to exam room one flew open pulling Casey from her thoughts as her boss stumbled back from the room with a curse holding his newly scratched hand.

"Fucking cats! Erika!...I'm going to need a sedative for Sprinkles here."

"Sure thing Doctor Rocco…"Erika rolled her eyes before setting down her gauze to join the doctor who was currently leveling Summer with a glare.

"Robert I have to go…" Summer placed the phone back in the cradle before Dr. Rocco turned back to the exam room with a huff.

"I fucking hate cats…"

Stifling her laugh while the rest of the office chuckled quietly Casey headed toward exam room two and taking a deep breath opened the door.

"Hello I'm doctor…"Casey pulled up short, her usual friendly vet grin dropping slightly at the sight of Vicky laying on the exam table with Vincent standing next to him.

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked quickly shutting the door, her brow furrowing in displeasure when in clicked closed. "And don't tell me there is anything wrong with Vicky. You baby him so much that dog is healthier than most humans."

Vincent opened his mouth only to close it again before shrugging his shoulders under his pea coat.

"You didn't leave me any other options Casey. What was I suppose to do? You won't answer my calls or return them. Your almost never home anymore, it's like you disappeared."

_Maybe that's for the best._

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Casey couldn't bring herself to look at Vincent's face as the question hung between them and was grateful when Vicky gave a whine for attention. Moving forward Casey sat the chart down to reach up and scratch the dog behind his ears, smiling to herself when Vicky nipped playfully at her hands.

"Casey…"She grew still as Vincent moved up close behind her. He didn't touch her but then he didn't need to as his quiet words chipped away at her resolve to keep that distance between them. "If you don't feel like that about me, that's fine. I'll get over it. I just don't want to lose my friend. You should know though that I haven't felt this way about someone in a really long time, hell I didn't even really realize it until that night. It shocked me and I understand if I scared you but…"He pulled his hand out of his pocket to take Casey's arm pulling her back away from Vicky to face him.

She knew he would see the unshed tears in her eyes when they met his piercing blue ones but couldn't think of any way to hide them or her reaction to what he was offering.

"Look I can't promise things will work out or that I'll be any good at this but I want to try with you. Casey you know me in a way no one else does, you've been there for me and you make me laugh. The last two weeks without you, I don't want that. I miss seeing you and hearing you talk, watching you play with Vicky, things are just better when you're around." He dipped his head closer to hers, his breath brushing over her skin causing her to shiver "I'm better when you're around."

Casey felt a lump in her throat but couldn't swallow as Vincent searched her face for some kind of reassurance. Pressing ahead anyway, Vincent's tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip while he scrambled for the right words.

"We can start slow, maybe I can take you out to dinner? Not at the diner but someplace nice…Casey?"

He stopped talking as she began to cry openly now. Brown strands of hair falling from her bun as Casey shook her head.

"Vincent…I want to but…"

"But what?" He reached up to brush at her cheek, wiping away the tears there.

_I don't want to be like those women…I don't want to take advantage of you._

"What is it Casey?" Vincent brushed her cheek again, his lips quirking up slightly as he shook his head." I know it's been awhile since I've asked someone out but I don't think your suppose to be crying at the idea. Is going out to dinner with me really that horrible?"

"No…" Casey shook her head as Vincent cradled her face in his palm. She wanted so much to say yes to him, to everything.

Was she just scared? Scared of having someone else to lose?

Standing there with him touching her, everything laid out on the table Casey couldn't bring herself to say no again. It was why she had avoided him so much the last few weeks.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was cracked and quiet from crying, she was worried he wouldn't hear. "I don't want you to make a mistake Vincent. I know how much you loved Ashley, still love her. I don't want to push you before your ready and…"

"I'm ready Casey. " Vincent cut her off. He held the same determined look he always did when researching or watching Vicky race. It was a look that said he wouldn't give up hope, not now, not ever, even if she found it in herself to say no again. She had never expected Vincent to direct that look at her and felt a pulling in her chest as he stood there waiting for her answer.

Biting her lip Casey looked down at her feet, still not sure if this was the best or worst decision she had ever made in her life.

"...where would you want to go?"

_**Lol Sorry for cutting it off here guys! I know this chapter was uber mushy but don't worry this was only a small reprieve from crazy Alice, she will be back soon to haunt our couple! Next chapter the date!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello ladies! Here we go…The Date._

_Gurl: Lol who else would I do that too?! I think you and Robert would have an awesome story hmmm maybe once I'm done with Vincent and Casey, lol we'll talk! I'm glad you like the title I think we need to push forward with the Daryl fic lol he wants his chance!_

_Nymphie: Yeah I don't know who would let Rocco into medical school…but at least he isn't treating people, "I didn't touch her!" lol_

_WaterWarrior6: LOL! Yes you should try harder lol wear Norman out!_

_Cocnutcarter: LOL aww yeah that line sums up how I felt about the women in A Crime they only cared about what they wanted not about our sweet Vincent. Don't worry I 'm pretty sure gurl would kill me if I backed out of the oneshot!_

_Leyshla Gisel: SO yeah little bit more than talking in this chapter…lol_

_Thanks so much for the continued reviews guys, you rock!_

_Warning: If you guys thought the last chapter was mushy…just wait!_

Standing outside of The Lotus restaurant, Vincent tried to remember a time in his life when he had been this nervous. Pulling back the sleeve of his jacket he checked his watch for the fifth time.

_So she's a few minutes late, it's not a big deal. Casey always runs late._

He bit at the inside of his cheek while scanning both ends of the street. He didn't want to think that she might have changed her mind. Casey had seemed unsure when she had agreed to meet him for dinner. He had been very clear this would be a date, not one of their usual friend dinners where one of them would splurge for takeout but a date. She had nodded when Vincent suggested the time and place refusing to meet his eyes but had walked him and Vicky out to the waiting room herself, telling the grinning young woman at the desk that there would be no charge for the visit.

Now here he was wearing the least wrinkled button down shirt he could find buried at the back of his closet, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while willing Casey to appear from around the corner.

_She's going to show…_

"Vincent?"

He turned at his name to find Casey standing behind him, her hands buried in the pockets of her ankle length pea coat.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

He felt his lips twitch into a grin at her words, his eyes taking in her face and hair. She had curled her hair into soft waves that fell around her face and brushed the buttons on the chest of her coat. It was something he had never seen on her before while her lips glistened with some kind of clear gloss. Vincent couldn't remember a time Casey had ever worn makeup around him and the sight of it, of her had his palms sweating in his pockets.

"It's ok. Honestly I think I would die of shock if you were ever on time."

Blue eyes narrowed at his words and Vincent had to chuckle as Casey nodded her head.

"Ok, so we're starting the night like that are we? "

"What made you late this time?" He asked moving forward to pull the door open and waving for Casey to enter ahead of him.

"Thanks. Uh one of my co-workers had an issue with her man friend. Apparently because I'm female I'm expected to be able to give advice even though I haven't been on a date in forever."

"Until tonight." Vincent reminded softly letting the door close behind them. Casey paused at the hostess desk to glance up at him, her teeth worrying at her lower lip as she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He hoped the grin he gave her was re-assuring before placing a hand at the small of her back to lead her past the desk. He nodded to a table in the back at her questioning look.

"I asked a favor of a friend. Huang hangs out a lot at the circle. Usually bets on Vicky. He gave me his best table for the night…I just had to promise him that Vicky is going win his next few races."

"Nice one Harris." Casey laughed, shooting him a grin over her shoulder when she reached the table. "What happens if Vicky doesn't win?"

"How do you feel about washing dishes?"

"Wow. I really hope that's a joke." She shook her head, her hands reaching for the buttons on her coat when Vincent reached out to pull it gently from her shoulders. "I should warn you I didn't know exactly what kind of a place you were bringing me to so I may have overshot with the wardrobe…"

Vincent felt his breath catch as he held Casey's coat in his hands, his eyes roaming up and down her small body taking in the pale skin of her shoulders and back in the dark blue halter dress. It molded to her body but flared out around her legs when she turned blushing at him from under her hair.

"You look…" The words beautiful and amazing ran through Vincent's head but none of them quite seemed to do her justice.

He had always thought of Casey as cute but now it was like he was seeing a whole new side of her. This wasn't just his sarcastic little friend, this was Casey. Casey who had gripped at his shoulders with her tiny hands as he held her against the wall of his apartment, her lips opening on a breathy little moan when he had ground his hips into hers.

"Thanks…I think." Casey chuckled while brushing her hands nervously down the front of her dress drawing Vincent's gaze to the low cut front and her breasts as they pressed against the material. His mind immediately recalled the way her breasts had looked heaving under his touch, the bare skin flushing and the way her pink little nipples had hardened under his touch.

He held her coat in front of him as he felt himself twitch and start to lengthen under his slacks. He couldn't think about that night or her body if he was going to make it through dinner. He was determined to be nothing short of a gentleman tonight. He didn't want to scare Casey off or have her go running like she did from the apartment because he couldn't control himself.

_I'm not going to ogle her but couldn't she have worn something with a turtle neck…_

When Casey moved to pull out her chair Vincent was stirred from his thoughts. Stepping forward he grabbed the back before she could reach it.

"Wait, let me…what?"

Vincent paused in pulling out her seat at Casey's raised brow. She looked at him for a minute before shaking her head, a smile pulling at her lips that Vincent tried hard not to focus on.

"I was just going to tell you that you don't have to do that but I …it's just who you are. Your one of those guys who pulls out chairs."

Vincent wasn't sure if Casey was happy with that fact or not when she moved forward to sit.

"It's nice, just not something I'm use to, or most women actually."

He felt himself grin at her words taking a chance to brush the back of his hand against her shoulder when he draped her coat over her chair and was rewarded when she shivered at the contact.

"I guess I'm glad I can be different than most men."

Casey pursed her lips up at him when he took his seat across the candlelit table from her, shaking her head.

"You have no idea."

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI ME

"I have something for you."

Casey looked up to find Vincent staring at her, his hands linked together as his arms lay on the table leaning him toward her. Reaching forward Casey had to take another sip of wine before she could reply.

Being on a date with Vincent was almost too much.

It was the same as it always was hanging out with him. There had never been a shortage of things to talk about and they could always make each other laugh; now there was just more. Like when Vincent had reached forward to pour her wine her eyes had gazed at his hands and remembered the way they had felt sliding down into her jeans, pushing against her panties to rub at her. Casey had never thought about Vincent that way before and her new found awareness had her pulse racing. She had wanted to die when he had asked her if she was ok, that she looked flushed. Then again if his tongue didn't keep darting out to lick his lower lip after every bite of food she would be fine. That tongue had licked her neck, had been in her mouth when he had kissed her, demanding hers move against him. Casey wasn't really sure how she had made it through dinner without combusting in her seat but she had and now he sat there looking like a kid on Christmas as he moved to pull something from his pocket.

"Give me your hand…"

Casey bit her lip glancing down as Vincent stretched out his palm onto the table past their plates. Setting down her glass she willed her hand to not shake as she placed it in his larger one.

"It's not anything fancy but it made me think of you…"He glanced up at her briefly as he secured the small bracelet around her wrist, moving the face around so she could see the Chinese script.

"What does it say?"

"Uh…"Vincent blushed at her question his free hand rubbing at his chin while the other brushed against Casey's hand in his. "It means you're beautiful."

Casey felt her mouth go dry as she looked at the bracelet. She couldn't remember anyone giving her something so sweet not even Lena or Connor. Glancing up she found Vincent watching her, a tight lipped smile on his face as he waited for her reaction.

_Could he be any more perfect?_

"I love it." How could she not? Especially when his smile broke into a full out grin, the little beauty mark above his lip rising with the rest of his mouth while he turned to wave down their check.

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIME

"Your shoes…I warned you I might not be any good at this."Vincent shook his head while Casey could only laugh glancing down at her heels.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who picked what I'm wearing."

"I should have told you I was planning on having us take a walk." He nodded down to Vicky as he trotted in front of them "Or that we would have company. I just didn't have a lot of time to find someone to take him. Alice offered…"

"Alice?" Casey turned to glance at him from where she was petting Vicky.

"Yeah, I kind of ran into her as I was leaving to meet you. She offered to watch Vicky for us but I didn't think that was a good idea. Plus Huang didn't mind keeping him in the back while we ate…you ok?"

He watched Casey's forehead crinkle slightly as she frowned down at her feet before turning to glance at him.

"Yeah could we just maybe not talk about Alice?"

He nodded while Casey turned back to glance around the dimly lit park. He didn't want to upset her. Everything had been so perfect up until then. She had even laughed when he had taken her around the restaurant to pick up Vicky from the backroom but just the mention of Alice had changed the entire mood of the night. Not that he blamed Casey. When he had told Alice he couldn't talk because he was late for a dinner she had about given him the third degree wanting to know with whom and where. He shouldn't have said anything about her to Casey and desperately tried to think of something he could do to change things back when a sharp breeze passed them and Casey shivered under her coat next to him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how cold it gets here."

Seeing his opening Vincent shifted Vicky's leash to his other hand and lifted his arm for Casey.

"Come here."

She looked to him rolling her eyes before scooting over so he could drape his arms over her shoulders as she nestled into his side.

"You are going to get sick of being my personal heater one of these days." She warned while wrapping an arm around the back of his waist. Vincent could only grin, rubbing her arm while they walked.

"Not any time soon Casey."


	11. Chapter 11

_Come on lol you guys didn't really think I would leave you hanging did you? ;)_

It was awkward at first when Vincent and Casey walked to their apartments, sparing small glances at each other while they climbed the stairs; both knowing what was supposed to come next.

Casey had waited, hands behind her back leaning against her door while Vincent ushered Vicky into his apartment.

_He's going to kiss me…It would be weird if he didn't. Do I want him to kiss me?_

She knew the answer was yes as she watched Vincent close the door to his apartment and turn to her, his blue eyes taking her in before taking a step forward.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how bad did this date suck?"

Casey shook her head at the question her hair swinging with the movement when Vincent reached up to catch a strand between his fingers.

"It didn't suck." The words came out of Casey is a whisper as she watched Vincent rub the strands between his fingers before his eyes moved to meet hers.

She didn't know who moved first this time. If anything they both moved toward each other and left any awkwardness behind as their lips met. Like the first time they kissed everything else seemed to melt away as the need took over. It had been so long for both of them that what was meant to be a simple chaste kiss turned into something all consuming.

Casey found herself pressed into her door, Vincent's chilled hand cupping her cheek while the other held her side pulling her flush against him. Her own buried themselves into the lapels of his jacket while she tilted her head. His tongue ran across her bottom lip a second before she opened and they groaned into each other, his tongue dancing around hers while his hand moved trying to bunch up her coat.

He wanted; needed to feel her skin against his like he did the other night. He wanted to hear her moan again and make her do it louder.

Any good intentions he had of taking things slowly quickly disappeared when her small hands moved to the buttons of his coat and began to wrestle with them. She wanted this as much as he did and Vincent was determined not to let her slip through his fingers again.

Letting her coat go he moved wrapping his arms around her waist and began to move her with him back toward his door, releasing her mouth he ducked his head to nibble and suck and the skin beneath her ear and neck, whispering to her.

"Come in with me…"

He followed the request with a scrape of teeth before latching on to the skin there and sucking hard as Casey moaned in his arms. He could only imagine what they looked like clawing at each other there in the hall and knew he had to get them behind closed doors before one of their neighbors came out to investigate the noise.

Reaching behind him for his door, Vincent was unwilling to let go of Casey when her words hit him like a bucket of ice.

"Vincent, no…"

He froze.

_Please Casey, don't mean it…_

He released her neck, pulling back enough to stare down at her face while she moved to take one of his hands in hers.

Casey was blushing as she tugged at his hand.

"Let's go to my place."

Vincent felt his heart restart at Casey's grin, it pounded against his chest while he grew painfully hard under his zipper.

"Will Vicky be ok for a few hours?"

He could only nod, watching as Casey turned to open her door before pulling him in behind her.

His eyes went immediately to her bedroom in the corner where the door was open. He had been here and in her room countless times before but never with this purpose.

He moved around the small dark apartment that was nearly a mirror of his own, pulling off his jacket to toss on its usual spot on her couch while Casey closed and locked the door.

_Stupid lock!_

Casey couldn't stop her body from shaking as she tugged again on the knob, giving a sigh of relief when it clicked into place and Vincent's arms wrapped around her. Her eyes closed as his lips brushed the side of her head turning her to face him. Casey could only stare up at him, her heart beating a nervous rhythm while he unbuttoned her coat before pushing it from her shoulders to the floor.

"No running…"

It wasn't a request and Casey had to lick her now dry lips while Vincent wrapped a hand around her neck pulling her forward.

"Don't think my legs would take me far anyway…" She felt his answering grin against her lips as he took mouth again.

Heat pooled low in her belly when Casey moved to unbutton his shirt, thankful when Vincent pulled back to pull it over his head and her eyes were able to roam over his chest. He moved toward her but paused when Casey reached up to untie her dress. His eyes tracked her movement and the way her breasts rose when she reached back for the zipper.

His tongue darted out to swipe again at his lower lip and Casey had to bite back a groan when his hands reached for his belt tugging it open and the zipper of his pants down.

They both let their clothes pool at their feet kicking shoes off as they drank each other in.

He didn't think he had ever seen anything as beautiful as Casey in front of him now, her hands reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and letting it fall slowly to the floor. His dick jerked hard under his boxers and in three long strides he had her in his arms, his hands gripping her ass through her lacy panties as he pulled her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

She felt so small in his arms and so warm, her breasts pressing into his chest while her arms linked behind his neck. He started to move toward the bedroom, his lips kissing ever bare piece of skin he could find while her hips rubbed against him.

He set her down on the edge of her bed, laying her out on the mattress as he moved lower his hands cupping her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth and running his tongue over the hard peak. Casey arched beneath him her hips rising up and brushing her damp panties over his hard cock as it poked out from his boxers.

Vincent's breath left him in a rush at the sensation and he pulled back slightly at the familiar warning tingle.

_Shit...Three years…three years and I'm going to cum in my pants like a kid!_

Taking a few deep breathes he let his free hand come down to pull himself from his boxers while he kissed a trail down Casey's belly.

_There is no way in hell am I going to disappoint her._

Casey bit at her lip when Vincent's hands wrapped themselves in her panties, looking down she watched him stare down at her while slipping them from her legs to drop them next to the bed. She opened her legs expecting him to crawl up between them and felt herself blush when his large hands grasped her thighs holding them apart to let him stare at her pussy

She squirmed under the continued scrutiny her body, aching for him to move or touch her like he had been moments ago. She glanced down to see him hard and wanting against his stomach between her legs and panted at the sight. She wanted that, him inside of her

"Vincent…Ahhh" Her back arched when he moved his hand, thumb stroking over wet flesh bore sliding a finger between her folds and deep inside.

"Yeah Casey?"

She didn't hear his answer, couldn't as his finger began to move back and forth slowly inside of her. Moaning her hands fisted in the sheets beneath her when a second finger joined the first working her open and Vincent's thumb brushed over the sensitive little nub at the top.

"Oh god…" Casey couldn't hold back the moan, her body coiling tight while the bed dipped beneath her. Letting go of the sheets she gripped Vincent wrist wanting to pull him closer and push him away at the same time .His hand picked up the pace as he moved over her his legs pushing her thighs open wider when he crawled onto the bed.

"Vincent…"

"God I love hearing you say my name."He groaned above her, his free hand groping her breast to roll and pinch the nipple."Are you close Casey?"

At her moan and nod Vincent with drew his hands from her grasp and his fingers from her warm little body. Casey looked up at him just as he sucked her juice from his fingers before grabbing her hips and scooting her up the bed.

"You're so amazing…" Vincent praised leaning over her trembling body and taking himself in hand. Both he and Casey jumped when the head of his cock brushed over her lips coating him in her juices before with a flex of his hips he buried himself into her body.

They both groaned, open mouths panting against each other as blue eyes searched one another. Reaching up he wrapped his hands into her hair while she gripped his shoulders and he pulled back only to thrust deeper and harder into the warm body under him. He had never felt anything so wet and tight but couldn't bring himself to say anything beyond moans when Casey wrapped her legs around his hips thrusting hers hips up to meet him as he pumped into her.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with how she moved against him, meeting him stroke for stroke. Even when he thrust harder, his hand moving to her shoulder to push her down onto his cock as he moved up only made her grip him tighter inside. He could feel his balls twitch as his orgasm started to build.

He let himself go, hips pumping wildly when Casey began to tremble under him, his name ripping from her mouth in a scream as she clawed at his back. He groaned over her his face burying in her neck when her pussy contracted around him and he burst inside of her, hips thrusting in short, strong pumps as he filled her with his cum.

He worked over her slowing the pace a little at a time, enjoying the way she continued to twitch and milk him while their hearts beat against each other until finally they lay panting in her bed.

He knew he had to be heavy but the feeling of Casey's fingers as they stroked his back, being cradled between her legs, Vincent didn't think there was anything better and soon found himself breaking the silence.

"Would you mind if I stayed the night?"

Casey froze a moment before letting out a very throaty giggle.

"Are you kidding? You're not going anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

_Lol Damn Vincent has gotten demanding!_

_Nymphie: LOL! I think we all needed that._

_Gurl: Oh no! Just stay where you are. I'm sending a Norman to help revive you! Don't worry it's not Mac…_

_WaterWarrior6: Extras challenge accepted! *evil laugh* Winner gets to wear out Norman!_

_Leyshla Gisel: LOL Smutty goodness is the only way to end a Norman date._

_Melissaax3: LOL! In defense of Daryl I 'm pretty sure the man could look at me and I would go off so he is cool to go off premature the first time, but round 2 would probably rock our worlds!_

_Awww thanks so much for the continued support and review guys. Some stories just push at you to be written and this is one of them but don't worry I'll be back to the others soon!_

Casey stirred at the sound of rustling from the other side of the bed. She felt her mattress lift as she turned her head to find Vincent bending over to fetch up his boxers from the floor. Watching him pull the dark material up his legs and over his ass, it hit Casey.

_I just had sex with my best friend. Earth shattering, Ovary twitching, I think I went blind at one point sex!_

Before she could stop it she found herself laughing into her pillow as she lay on her stomach, Vincent turned at the sound to grin down at her.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." He leaned back over the bed to kiss her shoulder while Casey hugged her pillow to her.

"You didn't. Are you going?"

Vincent shook his head while his hand stroked down her back pushing past the sheet pooled at her waist to run over her bare cheeks. He had been touching her since she had passed out cuddled against his chest. He just couldn't get enough of her.

"No, I was just going to go grab Vicky and bring her over if that's ok with you?"

He felt himself chuckle at her sleepy nod, leaning forward to kiss her head this time before the hand that was stroking her squeezed her butt playfully.

"Think you can stay awake for when I get back?"

"Mmm if you promise more of that I can."

"I'll be quick."Vincent willed himself to release her and slid from Casey's bed in pursuit of his pants, promising his already twitching body that they would be back with her soon.

True to his word Vincent returned not moments later with Vicky on a leash. Releasing him, Vicky made himself at home on Casey's couch while Vincent gathered the clothes that had been strewn around the apartment his chest swelling with male pride at the sight of them.

A part of him still couldn't believe it had finally happened, him and Casey together. It seemed like he had been waiting for this for forever.

When he reached the bedroom door he tossed the clothes in to the hamper by on the floor while Casey turned to sit up in bed holding the sheet to her chest.

Vincent paused when she smiled at him from the mattress, her arm extending to beckon him back and letting the sheet slip to her waist while she held her hand out to him. Vincent didn't need any more encouragement and quickly shucked his pants and shirt off, his eyes drawn to her bare breasts and eager face before climbing in next to Casey and taking her in his arms. Her lips latched on to his collar, kissing and sucking while he rolled her beneath him. Vincent sighed in content when her legs shifted to wrap around his and he was pressed against her warm wet center. Sliding slowly inside, Casey purred at the feeling of him filling her while Vincent bit back a curse and swallowed his groan. Slipping his hand down he cupped her ass pulling her hips up to press against his before pulling back for another thrust, the bed creaking beneath them as he did.

The sounds were faint but not faint enough to mask what was going on next door. She could hear the whore moaning while springs squeaked in that tell tale rhythm, quickly picking up speed.

The key she had used to get in was gripped tightly in her fist. Vincent had trusted her with it when he had asked her to watch Vicky a few years ago. Making a copy for herself had seemed the only rational thing to do until he realized they were meant to be together and gave her one on his own.

But that was ruined now.

"God Vincent…" Casey's cry echoed through the walls with Vincent's groan following quickly after.

Ruined because of her.

Swallowing the bile in her throat Alice pulled back from where she had been leaning against Vincent's wall. All of her careful plans, her years of waiting fading before her eyes as the couple next door grew quiet.

She hated her, hated them both in that moment and when she turned away her arm swept out knocking the papers and bowl from Vincent's coffee table to scatter on the floor. Holding back a scream Alice grabbed everything and anything close, ripping it to shreds and wishing it was Casey' pale throat she was tearing into instead of a stupid fucking throw pillow.

_I will make her pay._

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI ME

"His apartment was trashed?"

Casey could only nod at Erika's shocked expression as they prepped syringes for the day.

"Man talk about mood killer. First your car then his place, that's a dangerous neighborhood. Thank god he and the dog were with you."

"I know. I just don't understand. Nothing was taken; you would think we would have heard something. I mean it was right next door."

Erika shot Casey a wicked grin before nudging her shoulder.

"Well maybe if the two of you hadn't screwed each other into a sex coma…"

"Ok I don't even know how you could tell I have had sex…"Casey shook her head at the young woman who was quickly becoming more of a friend then colleague with her brazen attitude. "I mean, I didn't even say anything."

"I could just tell."Erika laughed tossing a few discarded pieces into the sharps bin behind her. "You're usually all stiff and today you walked in with this dopey grin on your face, all aglow...you attitude practically screams 'I got laid'."

Casey could only cover her face with her hands as she groaned and smiled at the same time. She was almost too happy to be embarrassed. Waking up to Vincent spooning behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist while the other cradled her neck and his face buried into her hair had been beyond amazing. He had groaned trying to keep her pressed against him when she told him she needed to get ready for work. Hell, she had been tempted to call in sick when he had asked her to but somehow found the willpower to pull herself away.

"So when are you seeing him again?"

Casey could only shrug, her stupid grin refusing to fade.

"Well we live next to each other…"

"Oh my god…I need help!" Summer called out rushing into the room and cutting Casey off." Erika, you remember that guy from the bar? Yeah he just called and asked me out. I need you to double."

"Sorry babes…"Erika replied shaking her head. "Mac has us headed out for the cabin tonight. We're camping with his cousins Daryl and Merle this weekend and if I don't go all three are going to get shit faced and probably end up shooting each other." She nodded toward Casey at Summer's pout. "Why don't you see if the Doc and her new boyfriend want to go with you?"

"Wait, what?" Casey turned at the word boyfriend to find Summer's wide eyes pleading with her.

_Is Vincent my boyfriend? We never talked about titles…_

"Oh that would be perfect! We haven't really been able to hang out since you started…"Summer and Erika exchanged a knowing look. Casey had been cold when she had first taken the job. Not rude just withdrawn, it had taken quite awhile to get the doc to warm up even this much. It seemed the more open her and this Vincent became with each other the more Casey opened herself up to others. They both knew from Rocco about Casey's tragedy and wanted to be there for her, she was a good person as far as they could see. "It would be so great if you could join us. This guy is so cute and I'm like excited nervous so it would be easier for me if I was in a group setting this first time."

"Well Vincent and I just started...I'm not sure…" Casey scrambled for the words while Summer merely grinned, taking the answer or lack of one as a yes.

"Awesome! You call your guy and meet us tonight at Mcginty's around seven. I'll text you the address!"

Before Casey could reply the bouncy receptionist was hugging her and then scurrying back to the front while Erika chuckled at her wide eyed expression.

"Yeah, you'll get use to that. Summer is use to getting what she wants and very affectionate."

"I guess so."

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRI ME

Vincent sat on the only remaining undamaged seat in his apartment petting Vicky's head as he surveyed the damage. The cops had just left after taking his statement and the usual photos and prints, there didn't seem to be much hope in finding out who had done this. Not that Vincent was surprised, the entire building security system was extremely outdated, something he had brought up with his manager multiple times since the incident with Casey's car.

They didn't take anything; mostly because they had been too busy destroying it all. Everything from his couch to his bed, appliances and even his clothes were wrecked. Vincent turned in his seat to glance at the door.

The detectives had told him it didn't appear as though the entry was forced but that didn't make any sense. No one else had a key, not even Casey.

His phone began to ring from where it sat by his feet. He had plugged it back in to call the cops and then Casey once he had come home to find everything a mess. Vicky moved to sniff at some of the debris as he answered.

"Hey, how is everything there?"

Even the sound of her voice had Vincent relaxing as he slouched back in the chair to scratch at his neck.

"Well, they couldn't tell me much. I'm pretty sure this place is going to be a mess for awhile, I'm going to have to replace practically everything."

"Vincent I'm so sorry…"Casey trailed off.

"It's ok. I'm just glad I brought Vicky over by us last night. I don't know what I would have done if he had gotten hurt."

"You can't think like that. So do you know what you are going to do while you fix everything up? Are you going to stay someplace else?"

Vincent grinned at his phone and the inquiring tone in Casey's voice.

"Why? Do you know of someplace I could stay?"

The line was silent for a moment before Casey's teasing reply had him laughing.

"Oh I'm sure if you packed a bag some neighbor would take pity on you and your dog, let you crash on her couch."

"Couch?" He felt his eyes go wide while her feminine chuckle came over the line. "Now you're just being mean."

"Maybe we can figure something out but I was hoping if you're not too busy tonight you could help me out with something."

Looking at the mess around him Vincent was more than happy to spend the night away from it all distracting himself with Casey. He would begin fixing things up tomorrow.

"Yeah, what did you need?

"Well my co-worker has this date tonight and she wants me and my boyfriend to double…"

_Boyfriend?_

It had been a long time since he had been anyone's boyfriend but with Casey the title seemed to fit. If anything he felt a little relieved that she used the title first. It was nice to know she wanted this as much as him, to move their relationship forward, especially after last night.

"Oh? And what time would my girlfriend like me ready?" he asked grinning as he tried out the words himself, he could just imagine Casey's smile on the other end of the line.

"Is six ok?" She sounded as excited as he felt.

"Six is perfect."He reached out to pat Vicky as he made his way back over to Vincent."I'll just get some stuff together and head over to your place ok?"

"Ok. I um, I miss you." Casey laughed at herself."God is that dorky?"

"No." He shook his head smiling "I miss you too. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye baby."

Vincent stared at the phone in his hand, feeling better than he had in months before setting it down to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok, I'm on a roll lol! Please review guys! I feel like I lost some of you! _

_Gurl: Ok girly squeal for Vincent cuteness together on three! Lol jk. Summer's date is right around the corner!_

_Leyshla Gisel: LOL! I'm currently in an extras battle with WaterWarrior6 to see who can get the most additional Norman characters mentioned in a fic. I'm not sure of the prize but she is kicking my butt!_

_Nymphie: Lol yeah that camping trip would either be awesome or the weekend from hell! _

_You guys rock! So here is a slightly fluffy date chapter._

"Casey! Casey, over here!"

Casey scanned the crowded Irish pub McGinty's at the sound of Summer's voice. Through the throng she could just see the hand and dark chestnut head of her co-worker as it bounced up and down trying to be seen. If it was possible Summer was even shorter than Casey at 5'2.

Dodging the rest of the crowd Casey made it over to the small table Summer was hovering by. Decked out in a little jean mini skirt and black sequin tank top with her hair flowing down her back the receptionist had Casey feel extremely underdressed in her jeans and black wife beater.

She wasn't use to doing this anymore; being out with people except for Vincent and even then it had mostly been impromptu stake out in her scrubs.

Pushing back the few loose strands of hair from her bun Casey let Summer grab her arm to pull her toward the table and the young man sitting there.

"Casey this is Murphy." Summer announced as the dark haired man pushed back from his seat to stand and shake her hand, "Murphy this is Casey, she's a doctor at the office I work at."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you love." Murphy grinned at her his voice thick with an Irish brogue.

_Well that explains the pub._

"It's nice to meet you too." Casey returned his smile and was a bit taken back when he moved around to pull out a chair for her while Summer scanned the crowd.

"Wait, where's your boyfriend Casey? He is coming, right?"

"Thank you." Casey offered to Murphy who nodded before taking a seat next to Summer" He's on his way. He didn't want to leave Vicky at the apartment after last night so he is just dropping him off with a friend before heading over."

"Oh, hey maybe Murphy can help." Summer placed a hand on over Murphy's arm and the Celtic cross tattoo that adorned it. "He was just telling me his family runs a security company."

"Really?" Casey looked to the man who had been starring intently down at Summer as she talked.

"Well my Da owns the company, me and my brother do a lot of the hands on work with our friend Romeo. Why? What is it you need help with?"

Vincent could believe how late he was running. It was already seven thirty by the time he walked through the pub doors cursing Huang and the other guys at the Circle for getting him caught up in the details of Vicky's next race.

Pushing past a group of drunken college students, Vincent hoped Casey wouldn't be too upset at his late arrival only to freeze when he caught sight of her. Her back was to him as she sat at a table across from a young man and woman he could only assume were Summer and her date. They were all laughing and drinking together and for just a moment Vincent felt himself start to panic.

It had been so long since he had done anything like this, drinks with friends. This wasn't like the meetings at the Circle where everyone talked about the races. Hell he didn't know what they would want to talk about. The last time he had gone out with people like this had been before Ashley's death.

_Maybe this is just too soon…_

Before he could even finish the thought the man sitting across from Casey nodded in his direction as he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear. Casey turned in her seat and Vincent felt himself pulled forward by the way her eyes and smile lit up at the sight of him.

"Is this your man then lass?" Murphy asked draping his free arm over Summer's shoulders making her blush when Vincent finally reached the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Vincent offered setting his coat on the chair next to Casey before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"It's fine."She grinned back while he slid in next to her.

"Don't worry we kept an eye on her for ya."Murphy winked at Casey before turning to Vincent "Almost went off with a whole group of frat boys this one did."

"Murphy!" Summer protested slapping at his stomach while Casey's mouth dropped open.

"I did not!"

Vincent could only raise a brow at his girlfriend as the Irishman laughed at the pair.

"Vincent I didn't. One guy offered to buy me a drink at the bar…"

"Some loser who said his name was Archie and she turned him down immediately!" Summer defended before waving to Murphy" and when he asked again Murphy told him to get lost."

"Oh yeah?" Vincent laughed at Casey's blush and groan before nodding to Murphy who merely raised his glass."Thanks for that man."

"Happy to do it, caught the creeper checking out my Summer here when she went up earlier. Trouble these two are, I tell ya." Murphy grinned shaking his head at the girl under his arm while Summer stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Can't leave you alone for a second can I?" Vincent teased Casey who leaned over to nudge his shoulder with her own.

"Stop. "She laughed "It was seriously weird and I'm so glad you're here."

The pair grinned at each other as they reached to take each other's hand before Vincent gave in to the urge and leaned over to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"So…"Murphy grinned once he had everyone's attention."Who has the next round?"

After the initial getting to know you questions and awkwardness Vincent found himself having a great time. He and Murphy had decided to like each other once they realized neither one of them was a stuffed shirt, plus it was extremely amusing for them to watch petite Summer and Casey try to lean over the pool table to make their shots.

Poor Casey would have to stand and glare behind Summer, making sure her friends skirt didn't rise up too far while Murphy let out wolf whistles making both girls laugh.

Vincent himself would stand as close to Casey as he could ever time she would go to make a shot, brushing against her or leaning over offering to help and breathing on her ear and neck to distract her. Summer would come to her rescue, blue green eyes glaring up at him as she tried not to grin while threatening to beat Vincent up if he made Casey miss another shot.

"Face it loves, you're both just too small and cute to be threatening."Murphy cooed looking from Casey down to Summer as he held her tiny waist in his hands and she pouted over her shot.

"Hey, I'll have you know short people in large groups are extremely dangerous!"

Vincent felt himself grin as he watched Murphy and Summer debate the danger of short people while Casey leaned back into his chest laughing. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist his face burying into her hair before kissing the side of her head.

"Are you having a good time?"

He felt Casey's contented sigh before she nodded."Yeah I really am. Are you?"

He was shocked to find he was. He hadn't expected things would be this easy again but then that's what being with Casey was like. She made everything easy, better. He found himself nodding against her hair before his arm tightened to pull her closer against him.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did this." Vincent felt himself grin when Casey shifted causing her behind to rub against his crotch and a part of him start to lengthen and harden at the contact. "I wouldn't mind going home though and doing something else." He moved pressing his hips against her as he whispered, letting her feel him hard and ready for her, enjoying her responding flush and intake of breath.

"Do you think it would be rude if we left now?" She asked over her shoulder to him before brushing against him on purpose this time.

Vincent glanced over her head and had to bite back his laugh.

"Yeah I don't think Murph or Summer are going to mind us leaving."

Casey frowned at him before turning back to the other couple and gasping. Summer had her hands buried in Murphy's hair while the Irishman gripped her ass through her skirt pulling the woman flush against him to rub their bodies together in slow grinding rhythm as he leaned back against the wall. Both caught sight of Murphy's tongue a second before it disappeared into Summer's mouth and the pair groaned loudly.

"SUMMER!" Casey shrieked while Vincent laughed into her hair.

Summer pulled back from a glaring Murphy to blink glazed eyes at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"You're in public!"

"So?" Summer raised a brow while Murphy attached himself to her neck, raking his teeth over and sucking the skin he found there.

"I'm going to need a hose for them."Casey sighed when a giggling Summer turned back to Murphy.

"To be fair we were thinking the same thing."Vincent reminded Casey with a small nudge of his hips.

"Yes but we are discreet." Casey whispered sliding a hand back and between them to brush against his bulge and making Vincent's heart skip a beat. "They and the dry humping are not." She added with a nod when Summer and Murphy's lips fused together again.

It took about another half an hour before Vincent and Casey could convince Murphy and Summer to cool it down long enough to go back to one of their apartments. Vincent was just taking care of the tab while Casey stopped in the ladies room when Murphy appeared at his side holding a card out to him.

"What's this?" Vincent looked questioningly to Murphy before scanning the words ' MacManus Security Co'.

"It's my business card. Casey and Summer told me the issues you've been having. What with her car and the break in and all I figured it would be good to give you my number. I put my cell on the back. I could give the owner of the building a good deal but even so , if he says no call and I can send one of my boys over to at least install some better security in Casey's apartment." Murphy patted Vincent on the shoulder."She's a sweet lass and you're not so bad yourself, I hate to see anything happen to either of yeah and well, fuck I owe you man." Murphy turned a heated look to where Summer waited for him by the door. "I mean I really owe you. I get nervous on dates, don't think this would have gone so well had the two of you not been here."

Vincent nodded slipping the card into his back pocket before clapping Murphy on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it was a good time and thanks for the card. I'll turn it in to the manager in the morning."

Vincent waited then, watching as Murphy wrapped an arm around Summer's waist dragging her from the bar before Casey appeared at his side.

"They leave already?" she asked laughing as he helped her with her coat and Vincent tried to push thoughts of the break in far from his mind.

_I'll deal with it in the morning but first…_

He turned Casey around by her shoulders as she finished buttoning her coat. His hands cupping her face, Vincent pulled her up as he swooped down lips smashing against her as he put every bit of need he felt for her into that kiss. Casey groaned under him a second before her lips opened, her tongue darting out to dance and twirl with his own until with a curse Vincent pulled needing to get her alone in a room where he could take his time stripping her of every piece of clothing she had on. He planned on feasting on every part of Casey and taking his sweet time doing it.

"Come on," he practically growled against her now puffy lips. "Let's get you home."


	14. Chapter 14

_OMG! Save me! I'm being held hostage in Ohio with no way to post! This will have to wait until I'm back in Sweet sweet Michigan to go up!_

_Gurl: That's right I said it. Lol did you save that pic I sent you of my sweatshirt? I have decided I love Murphy and Summer and we will be seeing lots more of them __ I think Casey is a little embarrassed about her feelings toward Vincent but can't help herself lol I know I wouldn't be able to._

_Lamb:Thank you so much for the sweet review! Lol If I could I would write this story forever but I think everyone would get bored but I might be persuaded to arc off this story to two of the other characters. MacManus Security Co. happens to be filled with single lonely Normans looking for love so I might be able to bring Casey and Vincent back for one of them. Please continue reading and reviewing you have no idea how much it means to me and be sure to check out Gurl and Nymph's stories if you haven't yet. They are the two who helped me get started and are always there to help me when I'm in a tough spot with my plot line._

_Leyshla Gisel: _

_Nymphie:…just for the moment lol_

_Melissaax3: Lol right! Omg could you imagine a pub full of Normans *drools* I'm glad you like the chapter and that I haven't lost you! SO much more good stuff to come!_

_GemmTellerSoa: Love your name! I think SOA is my obsession after the Reedus! Thank you for the review and you think that was a lot of Norman extras…lol just wait!_

_You guys are amazing please continue to review lol don't be a lurker like Alice…_

_Warning this chapter fast forwards a bit!_

**I have a surprise waiting for you when you get home. Xoxox. Casey.**

Vincent grinned down at the text message a second before flipping his phone closed and shoving it into his back pocket. Anxious to be done and on his way back to Casey he quickly loaded the rest of his gear into the truck before slamming the bed door closed and hurrying to the driver's side to slide in. Starting up the engine he knew he must be smiling like an idiot but couldn't stop himself. The last three weeks had been nothing but surprises with Casey.

The first few days while his apartment was being cleaned and locks were changed had been spent with Casey, mostly between her sheets, not that he was complaining. He loved waking up to her warm little body wrapped around his or seeing her blush when he pulled open the side of her shower curtain to join her in the morning. There had been water all over her apartment that day as he carried her from room to room to lay her out on every available surface thrusting fast and slow, hard and soft until she fell apart around him her nails biting into his skin as she called out his name.

He had been almost depressed when the building manager had given Vincent his new set of keys a few days later and Casey her own after he insisted her lock be changed as well. He knew he should go back to his own apartment. Vicky was too big to continue sleeping on Casey's small loveseat and it was way too early to push the idea of living together on her, so that night at dinner when Casey had pushed her spare key shyly toward him across the counter he had all but stripped her down next to their dinner he had been so happy.

Over the next few weeks he would visit his apartment mostly for a change of clothes, if he needed papers or to shower when Casey wasn't home to join him in her own. Vicky would sleep with Casey in her bed on nights that he had to work late and soon they found themselves living together without even trying. They just seemed to fall into it and both of them were happy with the arrangement enjoying coming home to one another and spending every second they could losing themselves in this new life they had built.

"Shhh. You want to surprise your daddy don't you Vicky?"

Vincent grinned at Vicky's answering bark to Casey's question while his key turned in her lock.

"Ok then you're going to have to stop barking, here do you want a treat boy? I swear you are so spoiled…"

"I'm home."Vincent called out when the door swung open and he shrugged off his coat just as Vicky's nails scratched against the wood, running to the sound of his voice. Vincent knelt expecting Vicky to make a rush for him like he always did. What he didn't expect was the tiny ball of black and white fur that followed on his dog's heels.

The puppy yipped at Vicky who came to a stop at the door before turning to Vincent. Cocking its head it lowered itself to its belly, tail wagging excitedly before barking up at him.

"Well hey there little guy. Where did you come from?"

"That is a girl." Casey laughed walking toward him from the kitchen where dinner cooked making Vincent's mouth water. Scratching Vicky's ear again Vincent reached down to pick up the puppy from where it tugged at his pants leg."I named her Samantha, Sam for short."

"Sam huh…your mom gave you a boy's name."Vincent chuckled when Sam licked at his chin and Casey scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah cause your one to talk with Vicky. Your poor dog doesn't know if he is a boy or a girl!"

"Oh Vicky is all male and he knows it, don't you boy?"

Casey could only roll her eyes when Vicky barked causing Sam to follow her older brother's example making Vincent laugh harder while he walked over to give Casey a kiss. Lips pressed together and lingered a second before Vincent's tongue swiped over her bottom lip and Casey's heart skipped a beat. She wondered if most couples still felt that rush she did when Vincent touched her a month down the line. She only hoped they did and that it wouldn't fade any time soon as she opened for him , his tongue meeting hers to twirl and dance as they both groaned only to turn quickly to laughter as puppy paws knocked them both on the face.

Pulling apart Casey took a deep breath while Vincent turned a playful glare on the puppy in his arms.

"Well aren't you just a jealous little thing."

"Yeah well you wouldn't believe how I got her." Casey smirked shaking her head while turning back to set out plates while Vincent moved to sit with the dogs."Summer's friend Robert came in today with her saying it was a gift for Summer. An apology for what a horrible friend he was being."

Vincent felt himself frown at Casey's words watching her move from the cabinets to the table while alternating petting Vicky and Sam.

"Really? I can't imagine Murphy would be very happy about Robert giving a puppy to his girlfriend. They are still dating aren't they?" Vincent could only hope so. He really like Murphy and from the stories Casey told him sounded like a much better guy for little Summer then this Robert.

"Yeah well he would be upset which is why we aren't going to tell him when we see them for dinner next week. You aren't working Thursday you said?"

Vincent shook his head while Casey set a beer in front of him from the fridge secretly pleased to be doing something again with the couple. They were fun to hang with and he was sure he and Murphy would spend the time teasing the girls. He gave a brief thought to whether his manager had ever contacted Murphy's company when Casey began talking again.

"Well as it turns out Summer wasn't happy. See she lives in a non pet friendly apartment, a fact that Erika pointed out Robert should know seeing as he is suppose to be Summer's best friend…"

"Hey how is Erika doing?" Vincent cut in curious about the most out spoken of her office friends. He had dropped off Casey lunch on the day that Erika's husband Mac stormed into the office a week ago pregnancy test in hand to glare at Summer over the reception desk demanding to see Erika.

The trio and Dr. Rocco had watched as Mac demanded to know why Erika hadn't told him about the fact that she was pregnant with his kid. He could still remember Erika's disgusted look as she demanded to know if Mac had "dug through their fucking trash for that?" only for Mac to bark at her not to change the fucking subject. All of the women seemed to grow nervous when Erika quietly nodded and admitted to being scared of Mac's reaction to her being pregnant, it obviously wasn't something the married couple had planned on when Mac dropped the test to pick up his wife in his arms twirling her around while she shrieked in surprise.

"Oh she is doing great. I guess Mac is treating her like a queen since he found out. He even turned down hunting with his cousins this weekend." Casey laughed to herself, pushing some hair behind her ear."I think Erika just wishes he would stop telling every guy that gets close to her that she is carrying his fucking baby in her belly. I guess it's happened a few times at the grocery store, and once with a pizza delivery guy."

"Yeah Mac is different…" Vincent agreed taking the ball Vicky offered him to toss across the apartment, watching both dogs chase after it before glancing back to his girlfriend."So what did Summer say to that?"

"Well she wasn't happy and asked Robert point blank why he would get her a dog when he knows she can't keep it. Turns out he had actually bought the dog for his girlfriend Mena trying to get her to forgive him for cheating on her but she was allergic. She kicked him out and told him he couldn't come back until he got rid of the dog."

"You have got to be kidding." Vincent cringed when Casey shook her head turning back to the stove to turn it off." Man, poor Summer."

"Yeah it took me and Rocco to keep Erika from kicking his ass while Summer asked him to leave and not call her for awhile." Casey let out a sigh when Vincent moved to stand and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin coming to rest on his shoulder while she mixed the pasta sauce simmering." Any way we didn't know what to do with puppy and I just couldn't let Rocco take it to a shelter so I volunteered to take her. Figured Vicky might enjoy a playmate and she's a border collie. They are suppose to be pretty smart dogs…"Casey began to lose track of her thoughts when Vincent kissed her shoulder before turning to nuzzle her neck, his hands rubbing her stomach under her shirt.

"She's a cutie. Just like her mom…" His voice lowered to a husky whisper while his hands slipped under her shirt to rub warm skin a second before trailing up to push under the cup of her bra. Casey bit her lip on a moan, her head falling back to Vincent's chest as he licked a trail up her neck, teeth catching on her ear while her breast filled his hand. His thumb and fingers stoking over her nipple bringing it to a hard peek awhile his hips brushed against her."I missed you…" He rasped letting her feel just how much, his other hand making quick work of the button on her jeans and delving fast past her panties to stoke her little nub once, twice, earning him a little groan from Casey before wetness coated his fingers." Did you miss me?"

"Always..."She panted in reply, small hand reaching back to stoke his hard length through his jeans while thrusting her hip into his hands movements.

"Think dinner can wait awhile?"

"It's why we have microwaves…" Casey answered quickly making Vincent chuckle into her neck. Pulling his hands from her, he had to grin when she whined at the loss before turning in his arms while Vincent leaned forward to cover the food and Casey pulled at his belt buckle.

She had his pants open and had dropped to her knees in front of him before Vincent knew what was happening. He had just enough time to grip the counter on either side of the stove when she pulled him from his boxers, her hands quickly replaced by her warm little mouth making his curse, his eyes slamming closed when her head began to bob and she took him deep into her throat.

"Shit Casey…" He groaned one hand dropping drown to wrap in her hair as he chanced a glance down at her. She pulled back to swirl her tongue around his tip, gathering the moisture there and Vincent found himself applying the slightest pressure, encouraging her to take him in again a second before she did it with a purr making his hips jerk toward her.

Shaking his head at the familiar tingle in his balls he reached both hands down to grab at her arms.

"Ok, you're too good at that…" he grinned at Casey when she blushed at the praise while he pulled her to her feet, turning her to face the counter with a kiss to her shoulder. "This ok?" His hands were already pulling her jeans and panties down past her knees when Casey nodded looking from hooded eyes at him over her shoulder.

Spreading her feet apart with his own Vincent took himself in hand while Casey laid her upper body out over the table and watched him move forward. He moved running the head of himself over her and watching her mouth open on a groan before sliding forward and not stopping until he was in to the hilt.

Both stood panting together leaning over the table while Vincent gave her body time to adjust, his head dropping to her shoulder before pulling his hips back to thrust forward again. Casey could only claw at the table beneath her trying to find something to hold on to when Vincent's arm wrapped around her waist his hand dipping down to rub her in time with his thrusts. He groaned at the feeling of her bearing down on him inside, his mouth opening to nip at her shoulder when her body coated him in her juices. "That's it baby." He let his hips thrust faster wanting to follow her over as Casey began to shake beneath him, her hand reaching back to grab his thigh pulling him closer with every push scooting the table forward slowly.

"Vincent…"Casey opened her mouth but didn't make it past his name as he pushed her over the edge and her body succumbed to the mind numbing tremors while his hips slapped against her ass , his shout and the warmth she felt rushing into her signaling his own release.

Slowing his movements they both let out a shaky laugh when Vincent pulled himself up to stop from crushing her only to laugh as he pulled back and out of her warm body.

"What is it?" Casey chuckled while Vincent shook his head pointing to her living room.

"Don't look now but I think we had an audience…"

"Oh man…"Casey sighed dropping her head down in embarrassment when she caught sight of Vicky and Sam watching them from her couch." We've scarred the puppy for life."

"She's fine…"Vincent assured watching Casey pull her pants up while he fixed his own pulling her to him with a grin when she was done and placing a kiss on her head. "I really did miss you."

"Not as much." Casey sighed wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tight.


	15. Chapter 15

_Omg! The Evil Holidays have completely thrown me off my writing groove. I am so so sorry but sometimes my real life intrudes on my writing schedule, lol I hope you guys can forgive the long break but I'm back now and this story is about to get kicked into high gear! As always your reviews are loved and so appreciated!_

_Leyshla Gisel: LOL! I have no idea what dogs think when they see that but it's embarrassing enough for me. Thanks so much for following the story._

_Gurl: Dude…what can I say? You rock lol and yes Robert is an ass._

_Nymphie: LOL! Look I made Mac nice._

_GemmaTellarSoa: Thank you so much again for the review. I'm so happy to hear you love the story. I don't know if you have seen Hero Wanted yet, it's a Reedus film with two SOA actors in it, lol A little off topic but it's a good movie and since you are a SAMCRO fan like me I think you would get a kick out of seeming them all together. I know I did!_

_darkreeduslove: Aww, thanks. I think out of all Norman characters Vincent and Travis are the real sweethearts. Thanks for continuing with the fic and your reviews!_

_WaterWarrior6: Eh-hem….Scud's master…UPDATE! Lol sorry like I have room to talk right? _

_So here it goes…..Review please!_

She watched them.

For two months she watched them and waited.

Everything she had done, every move, every warning had only pushed them closer. She needed to draw Vincent to her and get him to forget his past, his dead wife and Casey.

She hated even thinking the girl's name but the sight of her with him was even worse.

Watching from her window Alice played with the ring in her palm, twirling it between her fingers as she spied Vincent and Casey walking back toward the building with the dogs.

They were smiling.

Vincent's arm was wrapped around Casey's shoulders while he laughed and she grinned up at him and both Vicky and Sam tugged on their leashes in front of them.

It wasn't right. It was supposed to be her he laughed with. She knew that now more than ever.

When Alice had first thought to look for someone to frame Ashley's murder on she had only worried about the important things. He had to be a cab driver and had to match at least some of the description Casey had given Vincent. The crystal ring and the red jacket Alice always figured she could come up with on her own.

She would do it for Vincent. She would find him someone to blame and let him deal with them in his own way, whatever it may be and fulfill his need for revenge. He could move on after that. Move on and leave Casey and his dead wife in the past to be with her.

Alice stilled her movements when Vincent opened the door for Casey, pulling the smaller woman to a stop and turning so he could lean down and kiss her. Gripping the ring in her palm Alice tried to see past the red clouding her vision.

He didn't know yet. Didn't know everything she had done for him but he would soon then he would look at her like that, he would hold her like that.

The door closed on the couple, shutting them away into the building and away from her view leaving Alice to glance down at the ring in her hand.

Some blood still lingered on the crystal, clouding it slightly but then she hadn't expected Roger to wake up and fight. She hadn't expected a lot of things about Roger.

She hadn't expected him to be the actual killer.

When he had first picked her up in his cab Alice had been stunned at how close Roger was to the description but he had been so sweet, so flattering and so grateful for her attention she didn't even think for a moment this man could have killed others but then she had found the ring in his glove compartment.

Crystal just as Vincent remembered and she knew then that she couldn't risk Vincent fighting this man. What if Roger got the upper hand and hurt him? What if he killed her sweet Vincent?

She couldn't, wouldn't let that happen so as he slept she stabbed him though the chest, pushing deep even as he woke screaming. His hands had scrambled and scratched against the wound but when he couldn't stop the bleeding he tried to shove her off his stomach but it was too late.

Soon enough he stopped moving all together, his screams dying into a gurgle as blood filled his mouth and spilled out beneath him. His eyes had starred up at her unseeing when she slipped off of him with the ring, her proof held firmly in her grasp.

It had been messy but it had been right. It was fate.

How could she and Vincent not be meant for each other after destiny had delivered her to the very man that he had searched years for?

Casey hadn't been able to find the killer but she had. She killed him. She protected Vincent!

"And now he'll know." Alice whispered to herself as she turned away from the window, holding the ring in a fist to her chest. "Now he will know."

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIME

"So I was thinking we could maybe go somewhere together next weekend? Since you're feeling better..."

Casey glanced over her shoulder at Vincent as they walked together through Chinatown with a raised brow.

"Feeling better? Did you not hear me this morning? That is the last time we let Erika and Mac pick the restaurant."

Vincent chuckled leaning forward to kiss the back of his girlfriends head as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He actually had heard her in the bathroom that morning along with both of the dogs whining outside the door as she had dry heaved for almost an hour. It was at least an improvement from the last two days where Casey had done nothing but get sick ever since their couples dinner with her co-workers.

Vincent had done everything he could to try to take care of Casey but his girlfriend was nothing if not stubborn, yelling at him through the locked door to go away and let her die in peace.

He had tried not to laugh too hard at her pained and sometimes overly loud groans but even dead sick he found her cute.

"You know I don't think it was the restaurant…"

"Yes it was. Meat is not supposed to be that color…"

"You're the only one who got sick and we all had the steak…"

"I'm sorry whose side are you on?" Casey pulled away from him with a playful glare and Vincent had to reach forward and snag the edge of her coat to pull her back into his arms.

Ignoring the people around them the pair embraced wrapping arms around each other while continuing to walk.

"I'm just saying." Vincent chuckled pausing to kiss her, their lips brushing against each other briefly. "If you're still not feeling well maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I am a doctor." Casey reminded him with a jab of her finger to his chest.

'"You're a vet." Vincent countered making Casey roll her eyes.

"You know if I had known dating you and letting you live with me would make you all bossy…"Casey started to turn in Vincent's arms "then I would have…"

Vincent was forced to stop walking as Casey froze mid step in front of him.

"You would have what? Casey…Casey what's wrong?" Vincent tried to turn Casey toward him as all the color left her face, leaving her pale and shivering in his arms. The change was so drastic but she wouldn't answer him, wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

Slowly her arm lifted and Casey's finger pointed past them. Following her direction Vincent's gaze landed on the newsstand only a few feet in front of them where a man's face lay splattered all along the front pages.

**'LOCAL CABBIE FOUND DEAD'**

Vincent read the headline twice, his hands fisting in Casey's coat where he held her waist as the words left her mouth in a choked whisper, her finger still pointing at the man's face.

"It's him."

Vincent would later be thankful of the hold he had on Casey as his girlfriends legs turned useless beneath her and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.

"Casey!..." Vincent 's legs buckled slightly when he bent to keep hold of her limp form and people passing paused in shock before moving to help. "Someone call an ambulance!"

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIMEACRIME

"You're sure, you're absolutely sure it was him?"

At his question Casey turned her head from where it laid on the uncomfortable hospital bed to face Vincent before looking down to where he held her hand in his.

It was how she had woken, being wheeled through the halls of the hospital with him walking next to her gurney, his hand wrapped around hers tightly while the face of her sister's killer on the news paper's danced in her mind. That's face had haunted her for months, still did on nights when Vincent's closeness wasn't there to chase the nightmares away.

Casey had to work twice to swallow past the lump in her throat, licking her already dry lips before she could answer.

"I told you. I could never forget his face."

They waited in silence then, holding onto each other's hands as the sounds of beeping machines and the chatter of nurses and doctors leaked through the closed door.

Everything had been so peaceful, so perfect and now…

Casey felt the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes and tried to blink them away.

She didn't know why she was crying. She should be happy, beyond happy that her sister's killer was dead but it felt so…wrong…so unfinished.

"I'll never know."

Casey lifted her other hand, ignoring the IV dripping fluids into her body to wipe at her face as she looked back to Vincent, his blue eyes focused on their joined hands before glancing up to her.

"I mean...we…we'll never know why he did it."

"Who do you think killed him?" Casey asked only for Vincent to shake his head.

"I don't know. Maybe he tried to …just this time his victim got the better of him…I just don't know."

"All this time…" Casey couldn't find the words to describe the pain and relief she felt but then she didn't have to. Another squeeze of Vincent's hand and she knew he felt it too.

They were glad he was dead. How could they not be but at the same time there was no resolution for them, just a photo telling them he was dead. The man who had single handedly changed both their lives was dead and they would never know why.

"I should call the detective…" Vincent started when a knock on the door had them both turning.

"Hey Sweetheart…"Rocco began only to be shoved out of the way by Erika as she pushed through the door with Mac hot on her heels.

"Oh my god are you ok? What happened?" Erika demanded looking from Casey to Vincent while Mac nodded to Vincent from over his wife's head.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" Casey started trying to prop herself up only for Erika to shove her back down by the shoulder.

"You are not fine! You passed out in the middle of Chinatown that is not fine!"

"You're stressing my wife out!" Mac snapped over Erika's shoulder with an added glare to Casey."Do you have any idea how bad that is for our baby?"

"Don't yell at her!" Erika slapped at her husband's stomach before glancing over him to Rocco as he stood by the door. "And you could make yourself useful and find a damn chart or doctor! What the hell kind of a hospital is this?"

"Erika calm down…" Vincent began when Mac started to growl under his breath. The man looked ready to toss his wife over his shoulder and haul her out of the hospital room. "The doctor said Casey was probably just dehydrated from being sick and then with the shock…"

"Shock? Shock from what? Where the hell is Summer? "Erika demanded looking around the room "Didn't anyone call her?"

"She's on a date and I'm fine." Casey stated again from where she lay." I don't even know why Vincent called you."

"Because I'm family bitch!" Erika snapped wiping away tears of her own while Mac rolled his eyes mouthing the word 'hormones' to Vincent and Casey. "We have been working together almost a year and hanging out. You're my friend and …god damn this kid!"

"Alright you need to sit your ass down…" Mac said gently moving his wife to sit in the chair on the other side of Casey's bed. "

"Erika I'm sorry, I'm fine though really." Casey said letting her friend take her hand from Vincent.

"The doctors are just running some blood work and then they are going to release her." Vincent assured everyone while Mac rubbed Erika's back as she nodded.

"Ok but I still can't believe Summer isn't here…"

"I'll try her again..." Rocco offered pulling out his phone when another doctor, Casey's doctor, a balding older man who insisted Vincent and Casey call him by his first name, Dale, knocked on the already open door.

"Ms. James, Mr. Harris?..."

"Yes ." Vincent nodded while Casey pulled herself up despite Erika's protest.

"Well everything came back just fine with the blood work. As we suspected you were just dehydrated." Dale confirmed with a grin and everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"See she's fine. Now stop fucking worrying." Mac muttered under his breath to Erika only to be waved away.

"So she's really ok? You're going to discharge her?"

"Oh absolutely. Mr. Harris completed her paperwork while we set her up." Dale nodded to Vincent who smiled down at Casey. "So I'll just print up her discharge paper and mommy and baby are ready to go home."

The room grew completely silent as everyone turned to stare at a wide eyed Casey and pale looking Vincent as they blinked back at a grinning Dale while he closed his clip board.

"I'm sorry." Vincent shook his head recovering faster than Casey who sat breathing deeply on the bed. "Did you say baby?"

"Well yes. Ms. James according to our blood work is about eight weeks pregnant….did you not know?" Dale's grin faded slightly when everyone continued to stare at him. "Well this is awkward…"

"I can't …" Casey shook her head beginning to laugh while also looking ready to cry. "Eight weeks…we've only been dating three months…I couldn't be…" Casey felt the words dry up on her lips as she turned to Vincent while Dale nodded.

"I'm sorry to tell you this way but you are pregnant Ms. James."

"Vincent…"Casey started watching her boyfriend's face while Rocco muttered into his phone.

"We just found Casey is knocked up…call us back." Rocco flipped the phone shut while Vincent turned from the doctor to his girlfriend a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

"You're pregnant…It's mine…" Vincent laughed. "It is mine isn't it?"

"Well it sure as hell ain't mine." Mac chuckled only to receive another slap from Erika.

Casey could only laugh while Vincent's grin continued to spread. "Of course it's yours. Holy crap. I'm pregnant and you seem happy about that. Oh wow… "

"You're pregnant!" Erika clapped in her seat beaming at the couple. "Yay! I have someone to complain about pregnancy things with!"

"Great now I have to worry about two of you on fucking maternity leave…"Rocco rolled his eyes from the doorway earning a glare from Mac as Vincent swooped down to kiss a still stunned Casey, his hand coming to rest low on her belly.

"Well I'm glad this is at least a happy surprise, I'll be sure to add a few extra instructions with my discharge notes." Dale laughed as Mac and Erika continued to congratulate the young couple.

All thoughts of dead men and things unfinished quickly fading to the background as both Vincent and Casey began to discuss their new life and new baby.

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIME

"So you're really ok with this?"

Vincent could only grin at the question Casey continued to ask him all week since her return from the hospital.

Turning from grabbing his keys by the door Vincent smiled to Casey as she stood in the doorway to the bedroom with the puppy Sam snuggled in her arms.

"No I'm not ok…"

He watched Casey's smile falter momentarily before making his way over to her.

"I'm more than ok. I'm excited." He leaned down to kiss her forehead before pulling back to scratch the dog behind the ears. "I keep telling you…

"I know but we didn't plan this." Casey bit at her lower lip a second before meeting his eyes." We haven't been together long at all and a baby is a huge step…"

"I know but Ashley and I always planned on having kids…"

"Yeah but I'm not Ashley Vincent."

Vincent paused then in petting Sam, the puppy nipping at his fingers when he did to find Casey watching him. Her blue eyed darting across his face nervously.

"I'm not her…"

"I know that."

Vincent brought his hands up to cup Casey's face forcing her eyes to meet his as he let out a breath.

"I know you're not Ashley. I know this isn't normal, living together or having a kid so soon but what about us is normal Case? "

"Exactly so if you don't want…"

"I want you. I want this…" Vincent motioned to the apartment around them before resting his hand on her stomach. "And I want to try at having a family with you. We'll take it slow…" he tried not to laugh then at Casey's snort.

"Yeah should have tried that eight weeks ago…"

"So stop asking me if I'm ok. I've never been so ok and it's because of you and this baby. Alright?" Vincent tried to appear stern but failed when he laughed at Casey's wrinkled nose as she huffed.

"Alright. But don't come back later saying I didn't give you an out." Casey laughed when Vincent bumped his head against hers.

"Good. Now I'm going to run to The Circle really fast, Vicky has a race this weekend at Riis Beach. You need me to grab you anything?"

"No and I swear if you bring home another baby book…" Casey let the threat go unfinished when Vincent turned to grab his coat laughing.

"Might want to tell Summer and Erika to quick texting me titles then."

"Those ….urgh, I'm going to text them."

Vincent headed to the door glancing back to wave at Casey as she grabbed for her phone and waved back to him.

"Actually will you grab the mail while you're out?"

"Sure."

Vincent was half way down the street thumbing through their mail when his hand paused on a small manila envelope with only his name on the front. No address, no return name just Vincent Harris in block lettering.

Frowning Vincent moved the rest of the mail to beneath his arm, freeing his hands to rip open the letter and shaking, turned it upside down. On the third shake a small scrap of paper fell out into his palm a second before a ring slipped out past his hand and bounced off the pavement by his feet. Bending over Vincent had picked up the ring when he felt his heart slam against his chest as he took a longer look at the round crystal adorning it.

He had seen it only once before three years ago and even though it had only been for a moment he would remember it and know it anywhere.

Vincent glanced around him quickly wondering for just a second if this was someone's idea of a sick joke but who could possibly know about this when he remembered the note it his hand.

Taking one last glance at the ring before shoving it into his coat pocket Vincent opened the slip of paper, his eyes running over the five messily written words again and again, his fear growing with each repetition until his hand was digging in his pocket for his phone and he was pulling up the only number he could think of for help.

The line rang three times before a breathless Summer answered.

"Hello?"

"Summer, its Vincent. Is Murphy with you?"

Before Summer could answer the Irishman could be heard growling on the other end of the line.

"I swear love if that's Robert I'm going to fucking strangle him."

"Would you stop? It's not Robert...its Vincent and he's calling for you."

Vincent waited while there was some rustling on the other end of the line, trying to stop himself from reading the words over again when Murphy was on the phone.

"Vincent? What's going on?"

"Murphy? I need your help…"

But even as he said it Vincent's eyes darted back to the paper as the feeling of dread in him grew.

**I DID IT FOR YOU.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Oh man, you guys are seriously the best!_

_Leyshla Gisel: It is soooo serious up in this fic. Well this chap might be a little more laid back lol._

_Nymphie: Hey be nice to your pretend husband lol!_

_Gurl: You know exactly what Murph and Sum were doing….* porn music begins playing in the background*_

_NormanReedus: *Vincent hands you a blanket* Yeah the chills are just getting started…._

_WaterWarrior6: LMAO! Oh and it is sooo on, the extras war is raging and your about to have your battleship sunk!_

_I love you all and please keep up the reviews they so make my day!_

It was early the next day as Vincent and Casey sat together at their kitchen table with the letter and the ring laid out before them.

He had been so sure that the death of Roger Culkin would mean the end of his nightmares, both of their nightmares but he was wrong.

Someone had killed Roger Culkin, knowing who he was what he was and they had done it for Vincent. But what he didn't know was why. Why would someone kill another person for him and then leave the ring as evidence?

None of it made any sense to him but it felt wrong, dangerous and he wasn't taking any chances where his new family was concerned.

He had called Murphy yesterday as soon as he had opened the letter and his friend had assured him he would have his team out the next day to install whatever security they could to ensure Casey and the baby's safety.

Reaching a hand up to rub away the sleep from his eyes Vincent was ready to grab another cup of coffee when someone began to knock at their door.

Offering a small smile to Casey as she ushered the dogs into the bedroom, Vincent rose from his seat to answer the door.

"Hey."Summer greeted shoving hair out of her face while Vincent looked past her into the empty hall.

"Summer? Hi, um I thought Murphy was bringing his employees from the security…

"Shhh!" Summer hushed him, pushing Vincent back into the apartment with a nervous glance over her shoulder. "He is. They boys are outside changing before they come in."

"Changing?" Vincent raised a brow at Casey's friend as Summer peeled off her coat and the door to the bedroom closed before Casey joined them.

"Yeah. Look Murphy explained it to me that whoever is leaving you these twisted little tokens knows a lot about your schedules and comings and goings. He said there is a good chance they could live in this building and since they don't want to tip anyone off as to what they are here to do the boys are going to come in dressed as blue collar workers, an electrician, plumber, you know, just your ever day kinda Joe's."

"As opposed to the hackers and black belts they really are?" Casey asked with a snort only for Summer's grin to widen.

"Exactly. So how are you feeling? Is the baby kicking yet? Mac thought he felt their baby kick but Erika told him it was just gas."

"Wait who is a black belt?" Vincent had just asked the question when another knock sounded on his door and Summer turned back to answer while Casey shook her head.

"Do you even know how many people Murphy was bringing with him?"

"I didn't think to ask…" Vincent admitted sheepishly while Summer opened the door to admit her boyfriend and four others.

"Well I guess I'll make some more coffee." Casey sighed eyeing the strange men filling her apartment with some trepidation.

"Murphy…"Vincent moved forward drawing the attention of the Irishman away from his girlfriend, as Murphy pecked Summer's cheek. His friend was currently dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit with a tool belt slung low on his hips and the sleeves rolled up to reveal his Celtic cross tattoo as his hand extended to shake Vincent's.

"Vincent, sorry we couldn't get here sooner…"

"Yeah, who is we? Why do you need this many people?" Vincent asked quietly enough as the men behind Murphy spoke in hushed tones and pointed to different areas of the small apartment.

Murphy opened his mouth to answer when a tall blonde man dressed in a similar jumpsuit patted Murphy on the shoulder, drawing his attention away from Vincent.

"Hey Jonathan wants to get started installing the camera's but he is going to need Josh to bring up some extra wiring from the van. I'll grab Romeo and have him with me on the roof. I think it best if you and Swain go over the alarm and tracking system with your friends."

"Alarm? What tracking system…" Vincent shook his head looking from Murphy to the blonde man while Summer joined Casey in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Vincent. I'll explain everything to the both of ya. In the meantime my brother Connor…"Murphy nodded to the blonde man who offered Vincent a nod. "And the others are going to set up the security system I told ya about."

"I just thought when we spoke you were going to be setting up like a box and a camera…"

Murphy and Connor shared an amused look at Vincent's confusion before turning back to him with a shrug.

"Well there's not much fun in that now is there."

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIME

"So who are they?"Casey asked in a whisper to Summer as they both leaned against the kitchen counter.

Vincent was currently seated at the table frowning as he listened to Murphy and a dirty blonde headed man dressed in a plumbers jumpsuit.

"Ok , the guy at the table with Murphy and Vincent is Swain. He's kind of like added muscle and the driver. He tends to just hang back in case anything goes wrong or the guys need a quick way out of a jam should someone they are after or surveying gets wind of what's going on and then on the ladder…" Summer chuckled nodding to the dark headed younger man currently screwing in a camera behind Casey's ceiling light. "That's Jonathan. Murphy said their whole operation was in the dark ages before they hired Jonathan. He is a wiz with camera's and seriously such a sweetheart. He's a little shy but then Josh more than makes up for that."

"Is Josh the little Mexican one who asked about getting fajita's later?"

"Uh no, that's Romeo." Summer laughed at Casey's baffled expression "Don't worry it took me awhile too. No Josh, or Scud if you can believe he prefers to be called is in the van because Murphy was worried he would hit on you and before you ask no you being pregnant and having a boyfriend would not stop him. Josh is their hacker and computer genius he takes Jonathan's camera's and builds the alarm system around them. "

"Wow. Ok." Casey laughed over her cup of juice since Vincent had read it was bad for the baby if Casey ingested too much caffeine. "So this is what you do on your weekends? "

"Sometimes." Summer laughed with a shrug of her shoulders and Casey could only shake her head.

"No wonder you never answer your phone."

"Ok so as you can see this isn't your regular alarm system. The cameras are set up more to obtain solid evidence should anyone break into your apartment again. "Murphy explained to Vincent.

"Yeah but what if Casey or I are in the apartment when someone does break in?"

"Well we are going to reinforce your doors and locks…" the man introduced to him as Swain offered a second before pushing what looked like two small black car alarm controls across the table. "But should that happen you and Casey will have these on you."

"What are they?"

"This is your real alarm system. " Murphy offered tapping the table in front of him. "You and Casey press the panic button on these and the alarm goes off not only at our building but the police and fire stations. Not to mention Josh did some aftermarket alterations as he likes to call it and implanted a tracking system on each one so should you be forced to leave the apartment for any reason or are in danger we will be able to find you."

"It's absolutely important that both you and Casey keep these on you at all times." Swain insisted nodding to the small device as Vincent twirled it through his fingers.

"Ok, how soon will it take someone to get here?" Vincent swallowed holding the device tightly in his fist.

"Well we are looking at a pretty quick response time but I wanted to ask you some questions, see if we can't get an idea of anyone that may be doing this so we can watch them…" Murphy rubbed at his lower lip as he glanced to Casey and Summer laughing together in the kitchen. "Now Casey mentioned before to me that you had a woman leaving ya messages?"

"So you never did tell me how you are doing." Summer nudged Casey gently with her elbow when she grew quiet. "How are you and Vincent …adjusting?"

"Great I guess you know despite everything else…"Casey waved to her overly occupied apartment. "He seems happy about the baby I just get worried."

Summer watched Casey bite at her lower lip, her hands clenching and unclenching her nearly empty glass before reaching out to wrap an arm around the young doctor's shoulders.

"Hey it'll be ok. I know you guys haven't been together long but you care a lot about each other…"

"I know." Casey nodded looking up just as Vincent turned to look at her, their eyes meeting briefly and Casey's stomach began to do little flips like they had ever since that first night together. "I don't think I've ever cared so much about someone….I just wished. When we found out that Culkin was dead we thought we could put all of this behind us but he wasn't the end of it."

Casey rubbed a hand absently against her stomach while Summer looked up to where Vincent was shaking his head and shared a worried glance with Murphy from opposite side of the room.

It was only three hours later that the men of MacManus Security co. were finishing up, packing everything into their bags and saying their goodbyes.

"So we put up cameras in the hallways and I even snuck a few in to the stairwell…" Jonathan explained to Casey before leaning forward "Your boyfriend asked that I hook up a few in the bedroom but I told him that would cost extra." When Casey's head whipped up it was to find Jonathan grinning good naturedly down at her. "I'm joking! I swear there are no cameras anywhere private but I wouldn't take to walking naked in your living room for the next few months ok?"

"I'll be sure to remember that." Casey nodded with a laugh when Jonathan's phone began to buzz in his pocket and the young man waved good bye before stepping out the door as he answered.

"Hey Jordan…"

That left only Murphy and Vincent to shake hands while Summer waited in the hall.

"Don't worry about a thing either of ya. "Murphy pinned Casey with a serious look nodding to her midsection "Except maybe for your wee one in there."

"And call me if anything else happens with the baby!" Summer scolded with a grin to the couple before hugging them both.

Vincent pulled Casey under his arm as they watched their friends descend the stairs. Turning his head he rubbed his chin in her hair breathing her deep while her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Murphy is going to have his friend Josh do a background check on Alice."

The words were unexpected and had Casey glancing up at Vincent as he held her to him.

"Really? Do you think…"

"I don't want to but when Murphy asked if anyone knew the details of Ashley, I use to talk to Alice before I met you and she would watch Vicky for me some times. She would stay in my old place and the calls….Alice sees us every day, Murphy thought it would be a good place to start."

"If it is her? She only lives a few feet from us. What if…" Casey's words were cut off as Vincent swooped down to kiss her, his arms squeezing her tightly while hers fisted in his shirt.

"We'll take care of it."Vincent promised when he pulled back to rub her arms and kiss her forehead. "Like Murphy said you're not suppose to worry about anything but the baby, right?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. The baby, us?" Casey shook her head "We can't stay here. It's not safe!"

"Casey we don't know…"

"I know! There has always been something weird about her. The way she watches you, everything she knows about you and I don't want to be here if there is even a chance that she is the one doing this…"

Vincent watched Casey start to panic, her breaths growing short while her eyes widened and began glistening more with every passing second until he started to nod.

"Ok, ok then we'll go. Ok? We'll go somewhere else for awhile, just calm down baby…"

"You promise?" Casey swallowed, trying to calm her breathing as she watched Vincent nod.

"I do. I promise. We can go anywhere you want. We can go tomorrow if you want after you get home from work…"

"I want to leave tomorrow." Casey stated.

"Ok then we'll go tomorrow. You, me, Vicky, Sam and the baby." Vincent brushed a hand over her cheek as Casey let out a shaky breath. "We leave tomorrow night ok? The guys have the camera's set up to keep an eye on the apartment and we'll be gone until they finish the background check ok? I'm not going to let anything happen to us. Ok?"

Casey could only nod as Vincent pulled her back into the apartment, her arms moving to wrap around her stomach as he kissed her head.

"Come on let's go pack our bags."

The door to the apartment closed while Alice stood, her hands gripping the rail two floors up as the couple's words echoed in her mind.

Baby?

ACRIMEACRIMEACRIME

The bags were packed and by the door. Casey's boss Rocco had a house just outside the city he was letting Casey and Vincent shack up in for the next few weeks and they planned to leave just as soon as Casey was home until Vincent received a call from work.

"We are still leaving tonight aren't we?" Casey asked slipping out of her office and into the hall, her cell cradled between her shoulder and her ear.

"Yeah I just have to run out really quick to route 13. Shane didn't show up today. Called in with something about his girlfriend Lori, I don't know it should only take me a few hours. I'm leaving now so Vicky and Sam will need to be walked but I should be home by the time you guys are done." Vincent assured over the line.

"Ok, just be careful. I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok babe."

Alice waited around the corner as Vincent locked up his apartment, fighting the urge to watch him as he descended the stairs and remained hidden until she heard the door to the building close.

She was angry and when she realized the locks to the apartment had been changed again she all but stormed back to hers grabbing up the poker from next to her fire place before walking back down.

The door didn't give easily but there didn't seem to be anyone around to care as Alice jammed the fire poker into the frame, using her full weight to break the lock and even some of the wooden door.

It was something she had always like about the building. People didn't stick their noses in other people's business at least not until Casey had come along and ruined everything!

Stumbling slightly Alice quickly righted herself and stepping in closed the broken door back over as Vicky and Sam ran toward her in the hall.

Kneeling down Alice pet Vicky first, scratching Vincent's precious dog behind his ears while the puppy yipped at her feet.

"Good boy Vicky…good boy."

The dog gave out a small whine when Alice's hand grabbed at his collar.

She didn't want to do this but then she had been left no choice.

Standing Alice dragged Vicky by the collar toward the kitchen. The dogs whine and the scratching of his nails on the hardwood floor drowned out by Alice's own thoughts.

Casey was pregnant with his baby.

That was supposed to be her baby.

Alice fought back the tears when they began to burn and sting her eyes as she reached the counter, her free hand reaching out to the knife block sitting there.

Vicky began to twist in his collar, pulling at her hold when Alice pulled the knife out and gripped it in her palm.

She didn't want to hurt anyone else, wouldn't have if Casey had only left at her first warning but she hadn't. No the stupid little bitch had stayed taking everything Alice had wanted. Had worked so hard for!

"I'll show her."Alice whispered glancing down at Vicky. "I'll show them both."

With a shove Alice threw Vicky into the bedroom and pulled the door closed before turning back to the living room with the knife held tightly in her fist while she beckoned with the other.

"Come here puppy…"


End file.
